The New Defense Professor
by RedHal
Summary: The Marauders and Maraudettes have a new Defense Professor their sixth and seventh year. Not the true sequel to Sirius' Potion Mistake. It's more of the half sequel. Full summary inside.
1. Mr Peeler

A/N: Ok. Now, this isn't the real sequel to Sirius' Potion Mistake. This is more of the ½ version of it. The real sequel mentions some parts from this story in it, so I decided to post this story up before the real sequel so you can understand it better. You'll have to wait for the real one. Anyways, the summary.

It's the Marauders and Maraudettes' sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. Their DADA teacher had retired so, Dumbledore had to hire a new one. He is staying for two years. Join him as he joins the Hogwart's family, because there is no dull moment from severe Quidditch accidents to secret loves. And with the Marauders as students, Professor Harold Peeler had better keep on his toes.

**Chapter 1: Mr. Peeler**

"Another year." James Potter sighed.

"I wonder what pranks we'll pull this year." Sirius Black added

"Did you get your warning?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"Oh yeah." James and Sirius told him.

"I think Mr. Potter is regretting ever giving you that cloak." Sirius told his best friend.

"I bet." James said. "I wonder if Evans will break down and go out with me."

"Yeah right." Sirius and Peter told him.

"Where's Moony?" Peter asked.

"Prefect meeting." The other two sighed.

"Our first full year as animagi." Sirius said.

"This will be great." James added.

"Are you three behaving?" A voice said from the entrance to the car.

The three boys turned around to see their fourth member.

"Hiya Moony!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Of course we're behaving." James said innocently.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes.

0000

At the feast,

The sorting was long and boring. It was all the Marauders could do to keep from pranking someone. However, Sirius had the idea that the best prank was no prank. He explained to the others,

"You see, everyone will be expecting a start-of-term prank from us. So, by not doing a prank, it makes it even funnier."

Indeed, all of the students were eyeing the room nervously. The only people who looked relaxed were the Marauders, Albus Dumbledore, and the new DADA teacher.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore said about to do his usual routine. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have only a few announcements. It gives me great pleasure to welcome Mr. Harold Peeler as your new defense teacher." Dumbledore said.

The young read-headed man next to him stood up and gave a short bow.

"Also, for first years, please take note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all pupils. A few other might need reminding as well." He said looking over to where the Marauders where sitting. They waved at him.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Now, enjoy the feast." He said waving his hands.

The food appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you think of the new teacher?" Spica Jenkins asked her friends.

"He's kinda cute." Lily Evans observed.

"Young." Melissa Oxford added.

"Probably graduated recently." Sara Montgomery said.

"Must have gone to a different school then. I wonder what brings him here." Spica said

"Hey Evans!" James called to Lily.

"NO!" she told him firmly.

Nobody noticed the new professor grinning at them, except one sagacious headmaster.

"Do you find any particular students interesting Mr. Peeler?" Dumbledore asked the young man.

"Yes. Who is the young boy with black hair who just called to "Evans?"" Harold Peeler asked.

"Ah. That is Mr. James Potter. Chances are he was trying to ask Miss. Lily Evans to accompany him on the next trip to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore told him.

"They make a cute couple." Peeler said.

"Is there a particular reason why you've taken an interest in Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Not just him." Peeler told her. "The group of boys around him as well as the group of girls with Miss. Evans."

"You better watch out for them." McGonagall warned. "Especially the boys. They are a group of pranksters."

"They can't be that bad." Peeler told her. "At least not worse than my girlfriend's brothers."

"A girlfriend?" Slughorn asked the young professor.

"Yes." Peeler answered. "She's my best friend's sister. We started dating at the end of my fifth year. She still had an extra year of school left."

Just then, the Marauders came up to the table

"How old are you?" Sirius asked Peeler

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall scolded.

"It's alright." Peeler told her. "I turned 18 last July."

"18?" James asked in awe. "I can't wait to leave. Why'd you want to go back to school?"

"It's not THAT bad." Remus told his friend.

"I agree with Mr. Lupin." Peeler said.

"What are you four doing up here?" McGonagall asked.

"We wanted to get to know Mr. Peeler." Sirius said innocently.

"How did you know my name was Lupin?" Remus asked the new Professor.

McGonagall turned to Peeler as if expecting an answer.

"Mr. Lupin." Peeler said to Remus. "May we speak in private?"

Remus left alone with the young professor who was only two years older than him.

"Mr. Lupin." Peeler said when they were alone. "Dumbledore had informed me that a Remus Lupin was infected with lycanthropy. And to let you know, I know my Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know how to tell which humans are infected with that disease. I sensed that you were the same Remus Lupin the headmaster told me about."

Remus had turned pale.

"I won't tell anyone." Peeler continued, "I may know my Defense, but I would NEVER hurt or discriminate against you. I have a really good friend who has the same problem you do. I have high hopes for you AND your friends."

"Thank you Professor." Remus said to the new DADA professor.

"No problem. Now, let's get back to dinner, shall we?"

0000

"What did Peeler want?" Sirius asked Remus when they returned to their seats.

"He wanted to let me know that he is aware of why I will be absent and to let me know that he isn't bias towards people like me." Remus told him truthfully.

"What?" James asked wondering if he heard right.

"You heard me." Remus said. "He has a friend who suffers like I do."

"I've heard everything." Peter said in awe.

"Guys." Remus continued. "I don't think we should prank him."

"What? Ok Moony, you lost it." Sirius said. "We HAVE to prank him to see how good he is."

"Well, count me out. He said that he knows his defense and I'm not going to suffer his wrath."

TBC


	2. The Test

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you did notice that I never said WHEN in July Mr. Peeler's birthday was though.

**Chapter 2: The Test**

The first day of classes was at hand. Everything was normal. Except,

"Ok Students." Professor Peeler said to the sixth year Gryffindors. "Put up you wands and pull out you quills. I have no idea what you know so far, so I'm administering a test."

The class groaned.

"It's not for a grade." Peeler told them. "Only I will see these. It's so I know what all you need to learn while I'm around. I'm hear for two years and two years only. That means that you lot will be out in the real world when I leave for home. And from what I hear, with Voldemort (a bunch of people flinched) around, it won't be a pretty place to live."

Melissa raised her hand.

"Yes Miss..."

"Oxford. Melissa Oxford." She told him. "How can you say HIS name?"

"Dumbledore told me his name and what he's been up to. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself" He told the class. "Now. The test."

0000

After the test,

"Not too bad." Remus said as they left the room.

"Not TOO bad!" Sirius asked. "That was the worst test ever! I hope the NEWTs aren't anything like that."

"I think that WAS the defense portions of that test." James said

"Oh help." Peter said.

"Didn't you idiots hear him?" John Newton said to the gang, "It wasn't for a grade."

"Oh." The three worried boys calmed down.

John rolled his eyes and walked away taking a quick glance at Sara.

"What did you think of that werewolf question Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus glared at him. "I got it right."

"I was more amazed about the Dementor question." James said. "How DO you ward off a dementor?"

"I don't know." Remus said. "Hopefully he'll teach us."

"You don't think he'll show us the unforgivables do you?" Sirius asked.

The group went quiet.

"If he can get permission." Remus said after thinking about it. "He was right. The real world isn't pretty and you, I mean, V-Voldemort won't think twice about performing them. We probably should see what they look like."

"Wow Moony! You said HIS name." Sirius said in awe.

"Well, Professor Peeler was right. Fear of the name…." Remus told his friend.

0000

Meanwhile,

"To ward off dementors you throw a stick and… tell them to fetch?" Peeler started to grade the test. "Who wrote this?"

_Sirius Black_

"Figures." Peeler sighed as he placed Sirius' test aside. "Signs of a werewolf (Remus said that you know): sits in Remus Lupin's seat, wears Remus Lupin's clothes, has a huge crush on Melissa Oxford, oh my goodness."

_James Potter_

Peeler shook his head and looked up.

"Why me?" he asked to nobody in particular

0000

The next day in class,

"Well," He addressed the class as he handed the tests back. "I was a little disappointed in some of the results." He looked at Sirius.

"However, this only means more work for us all." He continued as he handed James his paper.

James looked it over and saw next to his werewolf answer,

_Cute. At least you _can_ recognize a werewolf. _

"I didn't expect ANY people to receive a perfect score." Peeler continued. "Some were close."

Sirius received his paper which was not one of the close ones.

_Dementors don't fetch._

"If _anyone_ needs any extra help, feel free to come to me. I will be more than happy to help." Peeler added as he passed Peter.

_I know you can do better. _

0000

After class,

"Well, not perfect." James said showing his paper.

"Fetch?" Remus asked Sirius who had shown his paper. "I got the wrong answer as well, but my answer was at least believable."

"Run away?" Sirius asked. "I personally liked my answer."

"I'm sure you did Padfoot." James said.

"As for you Prongs," Remus turned. "I can't believe you did that."

"He said that they were just for his eyes." James defended. "Hey Evans!"

Lily and Co. had just walked out the door.

"NO." she said

"I was just wondering how you did." He said to her.

"She got an E." Melissa said earning a glare from Lily. "You?"

"E-." James said. "I was lucky my Dad's an Auror for some questions."

"We all got E-s." Sirius added. "Except Remus and Peter. Peter got a P and Remus got an A"

TBC


	3. Full Moon, Secrets, and Halloween

**Chapter 3: Full Moon, Secrets, and Halloween**

"Guess what tonight is." Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus glared at him knowing full well what tonight was. (No pun intended)

"What?" Peeler asked coming up from behind.

"Um. Nothing Professor." James said. "Sirius was just giving Remus a hard time about you-know-what."

"Ah. I see."" Peeler said with a grin. "Have fun you four."

The quartet looked at each other funny.

"Do you think he knows?" Peter asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Remus said.

"If he does know, I hope he won't tell." James said worriedly.

0000

The next morning,

"I'm telling you guys. I saw Professor Peeler last night." Remus tried to tell the others.

"C'mon Moony. We checked after you transformed. There was no one." Sirius told him

_Maybe I was seeing things._ Remus thought as one minute he had seen the Professor and the next minute, he had disappeared.

0000

A few months later,

It was finally time for the Halloween feast. Peeler had finally finished the reviews with the upper level students and was getting ready to _actually_ teach for the first time.

He went down to the feast where he ran into Hagrid.

"Oh. Hello Professor." Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid. I haven't seen you around much." Peeler told him

"Oh. Well, I've been busy bein' grounds keeper." Hagrid told him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dumbledore will promote you one day."

"Doubt it."

0000

When Peeler got to the feast, he saw the Maraudettes talking.

"C'mon Vix. We all know you like him." Spica prodded.

"I do NOT." Lily argued. "He's an arrogant, big-headed, two-faced…"

"Hello Ladies." Peeler said to them.

"Professor!" The four girls said as they realized their DADA teacher was standing behind them.

"May I ask who's arrogant, big-headed, and two-faced?" he asked with a grin.

"Potter." Lily said "What part of "No" doesn't he understand? When Spica and Melissa date Black and Remus, I'll date Potter."

"Yeah right." The other two girls said with disgust. Melissa looked a little nervous.

"You're on first name terms with Mr. Lupin?" Peeler asked.

"He's the only decent one in the bunch. Peter can be, but he's too easy to manipulate." Melissa explained.

Peeler's eyes turned towards the Slytherin table where Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Regulus Black were sitting.

"I really hope those boys don't pull something." Spica said thinking about the Marauders.

Just then, Peeler remembered a theory of his.

"I think Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin play pranks for one of two reasons. One, to get attention. Two, to lighten the mood."

"I never thought of it that way." Melissa said.

"Don't you dare." Sara warned. "I made the mistake of going with Pettigrew. Trust me, don't go there."

Just then, the room was covered in Orange and Black decorations. Every student and professor were wearing those colors with the exceptions of Peeler and the Slytherins. Peeler seemed to be immune to the prank. Slytherins were decked out in Red and Gold.

"That wasn't too bad." Peeler said with a grin that reminded Lily of James Potter.

She shivered.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Your grin reminded me of Potter."

"You must have been thinking about him." He answered before leaving.

"Eeww." she said when her brain registered what he meant.

TBC


	4. The Boggart

A/N: For the question about how come it took so long for Peeler to teach defense, the past couple of months had been review. What I had meant was for him to get started on the new stuff.

**Chapter 4: The Boggart**

"Ok Class." Peeler said . Pettigrew was absent due to a Slytherin prank. "Today, you will learn about Boggarts. No they are not green slimy things like _some_ people thought during the assessment test." He looked at a certain Marauder.

Sirius tried to look innocent.

"I can't believe you other teachers didn't teach you." Peeler sighed. "Can ANYONE tell me what a boggart is? Miss. Evans?"

"A boggart is a creature that takes the form of your worse fear." She said

"5 points to Gryffindor." Peeler said. "Now, to stop a boggart, you think of something funny and say the incantation, "Riddikulus". For example, say, someone is scared of spiders. They just have to visualize the spider wearing roller skates and say the incantation. Then, the spider will be slipping and sliding."

Everyone laughed.

"Exactly." Peeler continued. "Laughter is the way to defeat a dementor. Now, think of the thing you are most afraid of."

Spica raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Jenkins."

"What if you don't know?"

"Good question. In fact, the boggart may not change into what you think. It's a good way to figure out what you're afraid of." Peeler told them.

Everyone thought of what they were scared of.

"Does everybody have it?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, think about how you can make it funny. This is crucial."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because if you don't, it will only turn into another fear." Peeler explained. "Now, if your fears are not what you expect, then just remember that they are not real. If you feel that you can't handle it, it's fine, just say so and another classmate will step up."

He turned to the trunk.

"In here," he continued is a boggart. "Now, get in a line a await your worst nightmare."

Peeler opened the trunk as everyone ran to the back of the line.

After the boggart had turned into various objects from spiders and giant cockroaches to mice and dogs,

"Next." Peeler said with a smile. Some of these students could think of funny things.

John was up. The Boggart took one look at him and turning into Voldemort holding Sara at wand point. John and Sara paled.

"RIDDIKULUS!" John yelled.

Voldemort transformed into John. The boggart Sara put her arms around him causing the rest of the class to snicker as the real John and Sara turned bright red.

"Next."

"I couldn't think of anything." John defended as James shot him a smirk.

Sara was up. The boggart looked at her and transformed into the back of a giant snake. Only Sara and Peeler noticed John's body was at its side.

Before the snake could turn around to her,

"RIDDIKULUS!" Sara yelled.

The basilisk turned into a harmless garden snake and John's body disappeared.

"Next."

Sirius was up. The garden snake laid still and transformed into the Dark Mark

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The green skull changed into a smiling mask.

"Next"

Spica moved up to the front. The mask frowned and took a more solid form. The Whomping Willow started thrashing.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The branches started to braid themselves and bowed toward her.

"Next"

James took his turn. The boggart turned into the dead body of a ten year old black-haired girl. James turned extremely pale.

"R-Rid" James hesitated as he stared at the corpse. He was visibly shaking.

"Next." Peeler said taking the hint.

Melissa stepped up. A tame werewolf appeared. Melissa looked confused as did most of the others.

She had her wand at the ready, but before she could wave it and say the incantation,

The werewolf howled in pain and keeled over with a wound in it's side where a silver bullet was lodge.

Melissa fainted

"Next." Peeler said while using his magic to get her out of the way as Remus stood between her and the fallen werewolf.

The Boggart came up as the Full Moon.

"R-RIDDIKULUS!" he yelled.

The Moon turned into a white balloon and deflated as it flew across the room.

Lily was last. The dead werewolf rose and turned into her parents.

"Petunia was right." Mrs. Evans said.

"Why didn't we see it before?" Mr. Evans added. "You _are_ a freak."

"I am not." She told them.

"You are so." Mrs. Evans said to her. "In fact, we've decided to disown you."

"No! Mum! Dad! You can't!" Lily started crying.

Peeler stood between Lily and her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans dissolved in each other and turned into a shadowy hooded creature.

Professor Peeler started to go pale.

"RIDDIKULUS!" he yelled.

The Dementor planted four feet on the ground and took off its hood to reveal,

"Got you Mate." Two redhead boys in their 20's told the Professor.

The two boys had their arms around each other so it looked like one body.

Peeler smiled and laughed. He then had Remus go again to let the Moon turn into a balloon and sent the boggart back to the trunk.

After that episode, Peeler shook his head with a grin thinking of who he turned the boggart into.

"Class Dismissed. If anyone wants to stay behind and chat, you're welcome to."

Sirius, Remus, Lily, Spica, and Melissa, who recovered, stayed behind. James was the first one out the door in a fast run.

"Here." Peeler said giving them all chocolate. "It will help."

"Thank you." The five students said to him.

"Apparently you all have questions." Peeler told them.

"What was that thing?" Sirius asked. "When it turned to you."

"That was a dementor." Peeler explained. "We will cover them next year."

"Who was those people?" Lily asked.

Peeler smiled. "My girlfriend's brothers who are jokers. I was originally going to turn it into my father who is also a joker at times, but that wouldn't be a good idea. I miss him too much. But I don't think you're here about my boggart."

"Why did mine turn into what it did?" Melissa asked. "I was thinking more along the lines of mice."

"As I said earlier," Peeler said, "it may not turn into what you think. You thought you were scared of mice when you were really frightened of witnessing the murder of a werewolf. Possibly a really close friend of yours."

Melissa looked at Remus out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you get between me and my boggart?" Lily asked.

"Because when someone starts arguing and crying because if it, that is a sign that they need assistance. You are not weak Miss. Evans. Far from it."

She smiled.

"What about mine Professor?" Sirius asked "I don't understand it."

"You fear the Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign." Peeler explained. "Usually when it is shown, he has killed someone. You fear that you will see it and find a close friend was the latest victim."

"My parents," Sirius stated, "Like to hear about the Dark Mark. I never realized what it really meant. I just knew it couldn't be good if they like it."

0000

A few hours later,

"Professor?" Sirius said worriedly as he entered the room with Remus

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Peeler asked with a grin. "Where are Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter?"

"Peter will be in the hospital wing for the next two days." Sirius said. "As for James,"

"We were hoping you knew." Remus finished

Peeler frowned.

"He's disappeared since the lesson. He didn't show up for Potions." Sirius continued.

"I'll find him for you." Peeler vowed.

0000

Peeler smiled as he made his way to the Lake. There he found James Potter. He was sitting on the shore of the lake looking at a picture of the unfamiliar bodies in his boggart. It was his family.

"Hi." Peeler said to the 16 year old.

"Hello." James said solemnly.

"I know how you feel." Peeler said taking a seat next to the boy. "You feel exposed. You're used to being known as the person who fears nothing, but you showed the class your greatest fear."

James nodded.

"If you feared nothing, then you would be a fool." Peeler told him. "When you don't have the right feelings, then the boggart would turn into something else you fear. If my feelings weren't what they were, I can tell you right now that the Dementor boggart would have either turned into a more powerful Voldemort or like yours, the bodies of my friends and family. Including my three year old sister."

"My father's an Auror." James told him. "He told me about Azkaban and Dementors. You fear those above all?"

"Fear of fear itself." Peeler told the younger teen. "I used a boggart to practice how to repeal dementors."

"Really?"

"Yes. The Patronus charm. We'll be discussing that next year."

"How is it," James asked. "That you are only two years older than me, but you are so much more…"

"Mature?" Peeler finished. "I've been through way more than you have."

"Doubt it. You're younger sister probably wasn't sent last year to America instead of Hogwarts." James looked at the picture again.

"No. But I did witness things that would give you nightmares for years." Peeler told him

"Thanks for helping Evans out." James said changing the subject feeling that Peeler didn't want to go into detail.

"It was my job." Peeler told him. "C'mon. Your friends are worried."

"Thanks for the talk Professor." James said to him after a few minutes. "It helped."

TBC


	5. The Detention

**Chapter 5: The Detention**

"POTTER!" McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

Harold Peeler looked up from the papers he was grading, extremely confused.

"BLACK! LUPIN!" she continued. (Pettigrew was still in the Hospital Wing)

He chuckled. They had obviously pulled a prank. He got up and wandered until he found the four students and the teacher.

"I can't believe you three. Mr. Lupin, you should know better." McGonagall stated "What will it take to teach you …"

"Is everything alright?" Peeler interrupted.

"Absolutely not Professor Peeler." McGonagall told him. "According to Mr. Snape, these three managed to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and change everything from Green and Silver to Red and Gold."

The boys looked at their DADA professor and were amazed to see him managing a straight face, but looked like he had Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes.

"Really? Have you tried detention?" he asked.

"Many times." She told him.

"Maybe you should let me have a go." Peeler suggested.

"Very well. I'll leave them in your hands." She said as she left still fuming.

"Slytherin common room changes colors." He repeated with a grin. "Intriguing. Even though I still have to give you detention to make McGonagall happy."

The boys groaned.

"Come to my office at 6 a.m. Don't be late."

0000

6 a.m.,

"Welcome." Peeler told the tired Marauders as they entered the room.

"What's our punishment?" Sirius asked. "Clean the trophies? Lines?"

"No." Peeler told him "Wait for it."

A few minutes later, the door opened

"Professor? What's going on?" Melissa Oxford showed up at the doorway.

"What are THEY doing here?" Lily asked pointing at the boys.

"Now. I'm guessing you six are completely confused."

"That's the understatement of the century." Spica said looking at Sirius.

"These three." He said pointing the boys. "Are in detention."

"What did we do?" Lily asked in horror.

"You, Miss. Evans, Miss. Oxford, and Miss. Jenkins, are their punishment" Peeler said with a grin.

The sixteen year olds looked at each other still confused.

"Mssrs Black, Lupin, and Potter will be paired up with you three ladies," Peeler explained further. "You are not to team up with others. It will be one boy to one girl. The actual punishment is…they are to do EXACTLY what you say, no questions asked. In other words, they are your slaves for the entire day. You girls are to supervise them. If they refuse to do your bidding, then, I have a potion that can cause mind control."

The girls all got wicked grins on their faces and turned to the boys.

The Marauders were actually scared now.

0000

"What's going on?" Sara asked when the three Marauders and the rest of the Maraudettes came to breakfast.

"Say "hello" to our slaves for the day." Spica told her putting an arm around Sirius.

"They're in detention and they have to do EXACTLY what we say." Lily said following suite with James. "If not, mind control."

"Don't worry." Melissa whispered to Remus. "I won't make you do anything stupid."

"Thanks." He whispered back.

Just then Severus Snape walked in.

Lily got an evil look in her eye.

"Oh no." James whimpered.

"My first task for you Potter," Lily said to him. "Is to apologize to Severus Snape for all that you have done to him."

(A/N: Am I cruel? Or am I cruel?")

James groaned as he got up and walked over to Snape. Sirius shot him a sympathetic look.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape sneered

James took a deep breath, "I'msorryforallthetroubleIcausedyouthesepastsixyears."

James took another breath and walked back to Lily leaving a confused Severus Snape.

"That's the best you're going to get out of me." He told her.

"It's a start." She said.

0000

The day was a nightmare for the boys. The girls made them give them their foods, made them do the work in their classes, do their homework, massage their backs, and show them the secret passages.

0000

At 10 p.m. in the common room,

Lily was in the middle of having James brush her hair as she was thinking of other ways to torture him. Spica was having Sirius write a letter to her family as she dictated. Melissa had Remus helping her figure out a way to make a dead werewolf funny.

Lily got an idea. "James. When you're done with my hair, I want you to…"

She was interrupted when the portrait door opened to reveal Professor Peeler.

"Detention is over." He announced.

The girls groaned as the boys sighed with relief.

"Have fun?" he asked.

The girls nodded as the boys quickly shook their heads.

"What were you going to have me do next Evans?" James asked.

"Read Hogwarts, A History. Out loud." She said.

"Thank you." He mouthed to the Professor "for you timing."

Peeler rose an eyebrow at James who was still brushing Lily's hair. He didn't say anything though.

"What did you learn?" he asked.

"Don't get caught." Sirius said.

Peeler laughed. "Exactly. Try to lay off the pranks for a while to make McGonagall think it actually worked. Because if you get caught again, I can do something worse."

The room was silent.

"Well, I hope you had fun." Peeler said leaving.

"Professor?" Remus asked. "Did you really have a mind control potion?"

"Of course not." Peeler said looking back with what looked like a Marauder's grin. "It was just a bluff."

"I'm going to bed." James announced quickly getting up after realizing he was still brushing Lily's hair.

0000

In the girl's dorm,

"I should have done that first." Lily stated referring to the book.

"Nah. You got him to apologize to Snape." Melissa told her.

"Why did you do that? He's constantly calling you the "M" word." Spica asked.

"It just felt right." Lily argued. "Did you learn anything from Remus, Adolpha?"

"Well, he suggested that the bullet be changed to a different type of metal such as gold. Or, the werewolf change into human form after it gets shot. It could either be someone I know and didn't get killed, or someone I loathed but did get killed." Melissa told her.

"Lucky you." Spica said. "You got the smart one."

"Black can be intelligent when he wants to be." Sara pointed out.

"Key words: when he wants to." Spica told her.

"I found it interesting how Potter kept brushing your hair even though Peeler said detention was over." Melissa pointed out.

"I didn't realize it." Lily lied as she picked up a book

The other three girls looked at her knowingly.

"We know you did, Vixy." Spica told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bushtail." Lily told her as she pretended to read when she was really thinking about James.

_I don't like him_ she told herself.

0000

The next weekend was the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Potter has the Quaffle. He shoots…He SCORES! TAKE THAT SLYTHERINS!" Peter yelled.

"Mr. Pettigrew." McGonagall warned.

"He's good." Peeler whispered to Professor Flitwick.

"Oh yes. Mr. Potter is an excellent Quidditch player. His father was a Seeker." Flitwick told him.

"Really? I did not know?" Peeler said truthfully.

"You didn't? Mr. Charles Potter was one of the best Seekers. If only he was in Ravenclaw. Oh well, with the Potter's blood line, you can hardly be surprised he was put in Gryffindor. Didn't you know?" Flitwick continued after seeing Peeler's confused face. "You need to pick up Hogwarts, a History. It describes each founder in dept and their families. Gryffindor's daughter married a Potter. It's very vague on the subject though."

"You don't say." Peeler said as he focused on the game.

"Did you play Professor Peeler?" Flitwick asked noticing how jumpy Peeler was.

"Yes. I was Seeker. I only lost one game."

"Really?" Flitwick seemed impressed.

"But that wasn't really my fault. There were dementors in the area. I'm greatly affected by them, and at the time, I didn't know how to repeal them. After I fell off my broom, the other Seeker caught the snitch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Professor." Peeler told him. "Sorry about my eagerness. I always get like this when I'm not playing. Whether it's watching pro or, like one time, I was too injured to play."

Just then, James took a bludger to the head from Bellatrix just as he threw in the Quaffle and Frank Longbottom grabbed the Snitch

"Ouch." Peeler winced as he and Flitwick got up. "At least Mr. Longbottom caught the Snitch. Windgardium Leviosa." Peeler added while pointing a wand to the falling Chaser stopping his fall.

"Excellent charms." Flitwick complimented despite the situation.

"I had a great teacher."

"SHE AIMED IT AT HIS HEAD! THAT DIRTY, ROTTEN, NO GOOD, "

McGonagall didn't even scold him. She was too worried about her star Transfiguration pupil

"James!" Sirius yelled as he landed his broom by his fallen friend after Peeler laid him down gently on the ground.

The rest of the Marauders and the Maraudettes were there within seconds.

"Don't touch him." Peeler called to the students.

"I didn't get there fast enough." Sirius explained.

"I know." Peeler said kneeling by the unconscious James. He looked him over. "Possibly concussion."

"What will happen to him?" Remus said joining the group.

"Best case scenario, splitting headache." Peeler said. "Worst case scenario, next to the first death in Hogwart's History due to Quidditch, brain damage."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius said freaking out. None of those scenarios would be pleasant for any of them. You don't want to be around James when he has a headache. It's not pleasant.

"Professor?" Peeler said as he levitated James using only his left hand. "Could you please hand me the Quaffle?"

Flitwick obliged.

Peeler surprised everyone when he turned the Quaffle into a Portkey and with a flash, took James to the Hospital wing.

0000

"What in Helga Hufflepuff's name happened?" the school nurse said when she noticed the unconscious sixth year chaser.

"Took a bludger to the head full force." Peeler told her as he moved James softly onto the bed.

"Ouch." Madam Pomfrey winced.

Peeler quickly moved out of the way and remained quiet as Poppy Pomfrey did her job.

When she was finished, she turned to the DADA professor.

"You are probably the first person to remain quiet throughout one of my procedures. I'm impressed."

"I thank you." Peeler bowed almost Potter-like. "What's the verdict?"

"To be perfectly frank, I have no idea." She told him. "We have to wait until he comes around. That could be a while."

TBC


	6. The Rough Two Weeks

**Chapter 6: The Rough Two Weeks**

James was out cold for a week. While unconscious, he had many visitors. Mainly, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Also, the Quidditch team came to congratulate him for making the last goal. Even the Maraudettes joined in on the stream of visitors. Lily, Peeler noticed, more than any of them.

"C'mon Potter." She said during one of her many nightly alone trips as she "did her rounds". "You don't need anymore brain damage."

"Are you alright Miss. Evans?" Peeler asked coming out of his cloak.

"Professor. I was just…" she tried to find an excuse.

"Even though you don't want to admit it," He told her, "you care for him. Even just as a friend."

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't tell him." She said glaring at the unconscious boy.

Her face suddenly soften as a tear ran down her cheek. "Professor? You don't think he'd be the first to…"

Peeler grabbed her into a hug feeling that she needed it. "He'll be fine eventually." He told her.

Just then, James stirred.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Peeler told his student as he left to get the head nurse.

"James?" Lily asked.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Hospital Wing. You took a bludger to the head last week during the Quidditch match."

To Lily's horror, he still looked confused.

"Who…who are you?" he asked her as Peeler and Pomfrey entered.

She looked at the head nurse and defense teacher in horror.

(A/N: I could stop here, but I won't so you can see what happens)

0000

The next morning in the Great Hall,

"Ok you idiots!" Spica yelled at Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Where's Lily?"

"How would we know?" Sirius yelled back. "Apparently you can't keep up with your friends."

Ever since the Quidditch incident, Gryffindors were extremely edgy. Especially the Marauders. And the fact that last night was the Full Moon didn't help either.

Just as Spica was about to make a rude comeback,

"That's enough." McGonagall interrupted.

"Ah. There you guys are." Peeler said trying to sound cheerful.

"Where's Lily?" Sara demanded.

"Miss Jenkins!" McGonagall scolded.

"It's alright Professor." Peeler told McGonagall before turning to Spica "She's with Mr. Potter in the Hospital Wing."

"James' awake?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Peeler frowned. "Before you go running to see him, I need to talk to you first."

"So it's true?" McGonagall asked turning pale. "Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore who told the Heads."

"Yes." He told her. "Madame Pomfrey doesn't want him leaving until he is completely healed. And who knows how long that could take?"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Miss. Evans was doing her rounds last night and decided to check in on Mr. Potter. Luckily, I was there already and I saw her. When Mr. Potter stirred, I went to go get Madam Pomfrey. We came into the room just as he asked for Miss. Evans' name." Peeler told him.

The boys starred in horror, not saying or doing anything.

Finally, Sirius sat down on the bench of the table.

"For how long will he…?" Melissa managed to ask.

"No one can be sure." Peeler told her.

0000

Hospital wing,

"Do you think you can at least repeat what I told you?" Lily asked James who head was beginning to hurt him.

"We're at a magical school called Hogwarts. You're name is Lily Evans and mine is James Potter. I have three best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. We are well known for our pranks. I've been trying to ask you out to the village for ages, but you always refuse. Ugh." James repeated until his head started to throb.

"It's ok." She told him gently. "Does any of it ring a bell?"

"More like a gong." He said.

She smiled.

"But I don't remember any of it." He added.

Her face fell.

"Prongs!" a black haired sixteen year old boy came into the room followed by two others the same age one was sandy-colored haired and a brown haired (what color is Pettigrew's hair). They were followed closely by a brown haired and two blond girls. The 18 year old from the night before was close behind.

"Who?" James asked

"You idiot." The sandy-colored haired boy whacked the black haired boy upside the head. "He wouldn't remember that."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Remus Lupin." The sandy-colored haired boy introduced himself. "These are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh yeah. Lily was telling me about you." James said. "You're supposed to be my best friends or something like that."

"Do you remember anything?" Peter asked.

James shook his head.

"Lily has been filling me in on things, but nothing sounds familiar." James told them.

0000

Three days later,

"Can I get out of here?" a bored James asked the head nurse while the others were in class.

"Absolutely not." She said. "While in your condition, you are very prone to severe headaches. You'd never be able to concentrate. Besides, you wouldn't remember what you've learned when your memories do return."

He laid his head back on the pillow.

"But I remember." He tried.

"What is your sister's name?" she asked him.

"I have a sister?"

Wrong answer.

"Nice try." She grinned at him. "If you're worried about classes, the Professors will help get you caught up. And the next Quidditch match isn't for another two months."

"I still don't get it." James said trying to understand the game.

"Hey Prongs. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as the Marauders and Lily came in from class.

"Why do you keep calling me Prongs?" James asked.

"We can't say." Remus said. "It's our question to know when…you know."

"When I get my memory back?" James asked.

"Yes." Peter piped up.

"James!" a female voice called from the entrance.

A redheaded woman stood in the doorway followed by a black haired man, Professor Peeler, and an old man. The woman looked ready to cry.

"Who's the old guy?" James whispered to Lily.

"That "old guy" is our headmaster: Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore, who heard that whispering conversation, seemed to have enjoyed it.

Just then, the woman went running to James and hugged him gently.

"Besides the obvious, are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess, if you mean by my not having my memory the obvious." James told her. "Who are you?"

The woman was actually crying now.

"Please tell me that the person who did this has been punished, Professor." The black haired man said to the headmaster.

"Let me assure you that Bellatrix Black has been kicked off the team and is serving detention until Mr. Potter regains in memory." Albus Dumbledore told him.

"That's not long enough in my opinion." Professor Peeler said.

"What is the punishment?" the man asked.

"She is to work along side the house-elves. Without magic." Peeler told him.

"Sirius is one of the only decent Blacks I know. Him and Andromeda." The man said. "All the other…don't get me started."

"I know the feeling sir." Peeler told him.

"Who are they?" James asked Lily as he tried to comfort the sobbing women.

She shrugged.

"Your parents." Sirius answered.

Lily winced.

"I guess I won't be playing again huh?" James asked Elizabeth Potter.

"At least until you get your memory back." She said looking at her son. "I can't stop you from doing something you love. You'll just be wearing a helmet from now on."

"I can't even leave the room until I get it back." James told her. "How am I supposed to get on a mop?"

"Broom." Peeler and James' father corrected.

"Whatever." James sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

0000

"He's extremely prone to severe headaches." Madam Pomfrey explained to Mrs. Potter as James slept.

"He has a hard time when I try to explain everything." Lily told Mrs. Potter.

"And you are?" Elizabeth asked noticing Lily for the first time.

"Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself.

"Ah. The infamous Lily Evans." Charles Potter said recognizing the name. "James has told us much about you."

"Really?" Lily asked interested.

"Yes." Elizabeth "he told us that there was an attractive muggleborn witch in his class named Lily Evans. You are very intelligent from what he's told us."

"He said that?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He's very fond of you." Charles said.

Lily blushed.

"The Potters will be staying until Mr. Potter regains his memory." Dumbledore told the students.

"That's good." Remus said. "Stories from his childhood might help."

"I have an idea." Peeler said. "It could take a while, but I think I might have a way to help."

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trust me." He told her as he left for his office

0000

Four days later,

"No." Peeler said throwing another book into a LARGE pile of books before grabbing another one.

"I have too many books." He said to himself before pausing. "I'd never thought I'd hear myself say that."

He flipped through the next one until,

"Finally!" Peeler yelled in his office going through the last of his books.

0000

In the Hospital wing,

"Lily, I don't think I'll ever remember." James told her.

"Yes you will." She said. "Even though I've tried Quidditch, the pranks you've pulled, your trying for me, your parents tried your past from before Hogwarts and even brought in the House-elf, You WILL get your memory back.…James, I need you to keep a secret."

"What is it?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not sure if you'll remember this if, WHEN, you get your memory back, so I'm just going to tell you. I've had a crush on you since third year."

"Really? But I thought…?"

"Yeah." Lily admitted.

"So, even if I ever do get my memory back, there's hope?"

"Possibly." Lily told him. "You kinda turned into an arrogant, big-headed jerk."

"Sorry." James said.

Just then, Professor Peeler walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Anything?"

"Nothing sir." James said.

"Miss. Evans." Peeler said turning to the redheaded witch. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course Professor." She said curiously.

0000

In the DADA office,

"Miss. Evans," Peeler asked. "How badly do you want Mr. Potter's memory back?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You might be the only person who will be able to bring back Mr. Potter's memory." He told her.

"You mean I DO have to kiss him?" she asked in horror.

Flashback

"_I've tried everything." Lily told her friends after about 6 hours of storytelling._

"_Have you tried kissing him yet?" Melissa asked._

"_ADOLPHA!" Lily yelled._

"_Just a suggestion." Melissa told her._

End Flashback

"No, no." he said with a laugh before turning serious again "There is a spell known to few. It's very similar to the counter-charm of a normal memory charm. However, it works for people who lost their memories by other means."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It has to be performed by someone who cares for the victim. And the victim has to trust the caster. Mr. Potter has been relying on you this past week. I think you've built enough trust in him. I heard what you told Mr. Potter about your crush."

Lily blushed.

"I won't tell." He continued. "And he won't remember this past week."

Lily thought for a moment.

"What's the spell?" she finally asked.

0000

A few minutes later,

"James?" Lily asked walking into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes Lily?" James answered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

She whipped out her wand.

"Remuneratiomemoria!"

A gold light hit James in the head. He grabbed his head like he was having a severe migraine.

When James lifted his head out of his hands, he looked around.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked. "Did we win?"

"Yes" Lily told him.

He noticed that Lily still had her wand pointed at him. He raised his hands as in surrender.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

"Oh." Lily said putting down her wand. "Bellatrix Black aimed a bludger at your head." She explain. "You where out cold for a week and had amnesia for another."

"Amnesia?" James asked.

"You heard me. I've spent the past week trying to help you. Apparently it finally worked."

"Really?" James asked raising an eyebrow at Lily. "Geez Evans, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't." she lied. "I was merely helping you because you weren't in your right mind."

She left after that, as she passed his parents.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" James asked noticing his parents. "Any news from Jenny?"

"JAMES!" Elizabeth screamed when she realized her son was back. She ran and hugged him tight. Charles went to his son's side and awaited his turn for the hug.

Peeler, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore watched from the doorways with smiles on their faces.

0000

A few hours later,

"Evans looks upset." Sirius observed.

"I wonder what happened." Remus stated.

"Hi guys." A familiar voice said from behind them.

The Marauders turned to see James Potter grinning at them.

"So, Moony? Since I missed so much class time, can I copy your homework?" James asked cheekily.

Remus starred at James instead of giving the usual glare.

"What did you call me?" Remus asked James.

"Moony." James repeated. "You know. Like the Moon."

"Why do we call you Prong?" he asked James suddenly.

Peter and Sirius looked at James as he looked to see if the coast was clear.

He leaned in and whispered, "Because during our fifth year, the three of us" he motioned to Sirius, Peter, and himself, "became unregistered animagi to help you with your "furry problem." Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat, and I am a stag."

The Marauders starred at him. Finally,

"PRONGS!" Sirius cried out as he hugged his best friend. "YOU'RE BACK!"

TBC


	7. H J P

**Chapter 7: H. J. P**

It was finally time for Christmas. Of the two groups, only Peter, Sara, and John were leaving.

"What are we going to do for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"How about we change the decorations around, turn the Slytherins' gifts to coal, and finally prank Professor Peeler." James suggested

They haven't been able to prank the DADA teacher yet. Whenever they try to sneak into the room to prep, he's there and welcomes them in. Even when they have the cloak on.

"How do you propose we do that?" Remus asked.

"I'm working on it." James told him.

0000

Christmas morning,

"Wakey Wakey Jamesy." Sirius whispered to James.

"I'm not even going to ask." James said groggily.

"It's Christmas." Remus told him.

James was out of bed faster than the snitch.

The threesome ran down the stairs to find the girls already going through their presents.

"Well." Melissa joked, "Look who decided to wake up."

Lily rolled her eyes as she read her present.

"I wonder who sent this." Spica said as she opened her present while she looked at Lily's

Melissa opened her book to reveal a journal-like book like Lily's. When she saw the title, she paled and hid it.

"C'mon Aldopha. Let's see." Spica said as she grabbed the book

"To Love a Werewolf?" Lily read out loud with a laugh. "Mel, is there something you're not telling us?"

Remus looked at Melissa. Melissa had gone bright red.

"It was written by someone named H.J.P." Spica read. "Here's the author biography."

_H.J.P was a well-known wizard in his area. A master at Defense Against the Dark Arts and a very excellent Quidditch player, he has many friends who he has sworn to protect. He is the author of many books such as The Life of Animagi, To Love a Werewolf, History of Godric Gryffindor, The Big Book of Pranks, Defense Against the Dark Arts in Style, and Quidditch Moves._

"Read the summary." Lily told her.

"_With the help of two of his very close friends, one just happens to be a werewolf, H.J.P. explores the difficulties of the harmony of love and discrimination. See how two very close friends who have long passed the crush stage get around the furry problem."_ Melissa read.

"Interesting." Spica said as she opened her new book. "A book?"

"Another H.J.P." Sirius noticed.

"The Life of Animagi?" she read the title.

"An extremely thick book?" Sirius asked in horror as he opened his present. "IS THIS OUR VERSION OF COAL!"

"That's it." James said. "Everyone, open your anonymous gifts."

Everyone did. They were all books by H.J.P.

"This book is an H.J.P as well." Lily said holding up the book she was reading earlier.

"History of Godric Gryffindor?" James looked at her book.

"Oh Merlin." Remus swore as he looked at Sirius.

Everyone turned to see Sirius Black actually READING his present.

"Wicked." Sirius said. "This shows how to blow up a toilet."

"What book is that Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"The Big Book of Pranks." Sirius answered.

"Who do you think sent these?" Melissa asked as she flipped through her book.

"H.J.P?" Remus thought. "What is Professor Peeler's first name?"

"I think I heard a Professor call him Harold." Spica told him

"Harold J. Peeler. I'll bet 10 Galleons it's him." James said getting up.

0000

James went over to his trunk and pulled out a scrap sheet of paper.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said pointing his wand at it.

_MESSRS. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS_

_PURVEYORS OF AIDS TO MAGICAL MISCHIEF-MAKERS_

_ARE PROUD TO PRESENT_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

James looked through the map to find Professor Peeler in the common room. He went back down to find that he wasn't.

"Professor?" James asked into thin air.

"What are you talking about Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"It appears Mr. Potter has figured out one of my secrets." Harold Peeler said taking off the silvery cloak from before.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Peeler told them. "Passed on to me from my father, who got it from his father. And when the time is right, I'll give it to either my sister, or child."

"You have a sister?" Lily said interested.

"Yes. She'd be three now." He said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Did you send us the books?" James said.

"Yes. Wrote them myself. These are the ONLY copies, so don't loose them." Peeler told them

"Where did you get all of these prank ideas?" Sirius asked.

"Well, two of my girlfriend's brothers are pranksters. My parents and their friends also gave me some ideas." He told him.

"What's your girlfriend like?" Sirius asked.

"Black!" the girls exclaimed.

"It's alright. She a year younger than me. Smart, feisty when she wants to be, and knows her defense as well."

"When did you start going out?" Spica said getting into the romance.

"I was going to turn 16 in a few months."

"16!" the room echoed.

"I wish I had a girlfriend." James said looking at Lily.

"Forget it Potter." She said. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on Earth."

Peeler grinned.

"Why would you want a girlfriend?" Remus whispered.

"To help keep my mind off Jenny when we're not pranking or doing school work." James whispered back truthfully.

TBC


	8. Attack and Unforgivables

A/N: For those of you who were wondering why Lily was upset, it was because she knew that James would go back to being himself and stop being the boy in the Hospital Wing who appriciated her help.

**Chapter 8: Attack and Unforgivables**

Professor Peeler was walking to the staff table for breakfast that Valentines day. There was only one person on his mind: his girlfriend.

"I hope she's alright." He said to himself. He then noticed James Potter helping Peter with transfiguration.

"Annunciate Wormtail." James told him. "And visualize what you want it to turn into."

"I can't do it Prong." Peter said.

"Yes you can. Moony, Padfoot, and I won't let you fail." James told him.

"Mr. Potter is right." Peeler said joining in.

Peter looked at the pumpkin juice again and transfigured it to fire whiskey.

"Hi Professor." Sirius said joining the group and grabbed the goblet. Peeler bit his lip as the other two tried to warn him.

Too late. Sirius took a gulp of the strong stuff and started chocking on it. "Prongs? What did you do?"

"Peter did it." James said proudly. Peter just looked embarrassed. "I just coached."

"Great job Peter." Remus said hearing every word.

"You'd make a great Transfiguration teacher." Peeler whispered to James.

0000

That day in Hogsmeade,

"You didn't ask Evans?" Sirius joked with James.

"I did." James told him. "Usual answer."

"Well. There she is." Remus pointed her out.

James tried to flatten his hair.

Just then, there was a loud scream from the entrance. Everyone went to look and found a bunch of Death Eaters shooting curses right and left. One took one look at Lily and shot the Cruciatus curse at her. James ran in between her and the curse taking it for himself.

After a few minutes,

"Expelliarmus" a voice said.

The Death Eater's wand shot out of his hand and the curse was lifted. James was knocked unconscious not used to the pain (First time being under the curse and was under it longer than Harry was his fourth year).

Everyone turned to see Professor Peeler pointing his wand at the Death Eater as he came running to the scene. Remus came following. It was he who went to get the Defense Professor.

"Stupify." He said stunning the Death Eaters.

All of the students were too much in shock to help. James was still unconscious. John had gone to get Dumbledore. However, Professor Peeler was doing just fine on his own.

After all the Death Eaters had been stunned, Peeler dusted himself off.

"That wasn't too bad." He said to himself

"Crucio." A cold voice said.

Peeler felt the familiar pain coursing through his body. He cried out after 5 minutes.

"Well. You're strong. Usually people scream as soon as it hits" The voice said. "I don't have to kill you."

"What…What are you talking about?" Peeler asked breathing heavily.

"I'm talking about you joining me." The voice said stepping into plain view. It was Voldemort. "Together, we'd be unstoppable."

"I'd rather fight a basilisk while also fending off thousands of dementors, wandless, riding a hippogriff that didn't bow back." Peeler said head raised high.

"That's a shame." Voldemort said. "Crucio!"

This time, Peeler dodged and used nonverbal spell.

It was Voldemort's turn to cry out.

"What was THAT?" he asked after Peeler lifted the spell.

"A spell I learned my fifth year." Peeler told him. "Tom."

"What did you say?" Voldemort hissed.

"Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"How DARE you. Avada…."

"I didn't want to use this." Peeler said to nobody in particular. "AMOVATLEO!"

Gold light was emitted from Peeler's wand as it took the form of a lion. The killing curse dissolved and Voldemort vanished.

"What happened?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"A spell I learned from an ancestor." Peeler panted before fainting.

0000

DADA class two days later,

"Do you think Professor Peeler's alright?" Lily asked Melissa.

"I hope so." She answered.

"Evans!" James said running towards her.

"Potter." She said solemnly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him. "I suppose I should thank you. After all, you did take that curse for me and spent a day and a half in the hospital wing."

"You're welcome." He told her.

"CALL THE DAILY PROPHET! PRONGS AND EVANS ARE ACTING CIVIL TOWARDS EACH OTHER!" Sirius yelled.

Lily glared at him and walked into the classroom followed by the rest of the Maraudettes and the Marauders.

Dumbledore was standing where Professor Peeler usually stood.

"Good day." He greeted them.

"Is Professor Peeler alright?" James asked.

"He should be fine in a few days." Dumbledore told him. "That last spell took a lot of power out of him, so he's weak."

"What was that spell?" Spica asked.

"It's a spell very few wizards know about Miss. Jenkins. VERY few. We are fortunate to have Professor Peeler on our side. Now to business, I believe Professor Peeler was going to teach you the Unforgivables. Nasty curses, but they need to be known." Dumbledore started the class.

Dumbledore taught the Gryffindors about the three unforgivables and what to do about them.

0000

After class,

The entire class of Gryffindors left quietly.

"I had no idea." Melissa said.

"That Death Eater shot an Unforgivable at me?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James said. "Dad gets those shot at him all the time."

"How can you handle it?" she asked. "Knowing that your Dad is in constant danger?"

"Because my Dad can withstand any attack." James boasted.

0000

In the hospital wing,

"How did the lesson go?" a weak Professor Harold Peeler asked the Headmaster.

"It went well. Mr. Black knew about the Imperious, Mr. Potter knew about the Cruciatus, and Miss. Jenkins knew about Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore informed him.

"I wish I could have done it. That's going to be the hardest lesson for me if I continue full time."

"Why?"

"Because my parents were hit with a certain uforgivable curse. As was I."

Peeler looked closer at the headmaster to see that he had done the impossible. He had shocked Albus Dumbledore.

"It's a long and complicated story, Sir. It's better not to ask. It has to deal with that secret I told you about when I came here."

"Ah yes." Dumbledore said realizing what the DADA Professor was talking about.

0000

A few days later,

James walked into the classroom ready for another day with Dumbledore. He got a pleasant surprise when he saw Peeler leaning on a pair of crutches.

"You're late." Peeler said with a grin.

"And you're back." James replied with the same grin.

"Against Pomfrey's will." Peeler added. "Now sit down before I deduct points."

James sat down.

"Now," Peeler continued, "As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore had informed me that he covered Unforgivables with you. However, he didn't mention something that I found out the hard way. You can't save yourself with Avada Kedavra. But you can save someone else."

"How?" Lily asked. (A/N: Ironic enough?)

"I'm glad you asked. If someone you love is being threatened, and you are merely told to move aside, if you give your life, the love is left as a shield to the person that is threatened. That was the only thing Dumbledore didn't mention. Now, if you turn to pages 536 in your books, we will discuss werewolves."

TBC


	9. Summer Home

**Chapter 9: Summer Home**

It was about time for the end of school. Exams were coming up. Professor Peeler had already made out his exams, so now he was looking for places to stay over the summer.

"No. Yeah right. Ha! Like they'd accept me." Peeler said after writing a list and crossing the places out.

Just then, James entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Peeler said to him.

"Hi Professor. What are you doing?"

"Looking for places to stay over the summer. Teachers don't necessarily live here."

"Have you thought of anyplace?" James asked.

"It's looking like the Shrieking Shack." Peeler told him.

James thought. "Give me a few days. I have an idea."

With that, James ran out the door.

0000

When James told the rest of the gang what he had in mind, Sirius carefully examined the situation and asked as gently as possible,

"ARE YOU MAD!"

"He's thinking of living in the Shrieking Shack." James told his best friend in the owlery.

"Good way to get brownie points." Remus observed. "Invite the professor home."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

0000

After the exams, James got a reply. It looked good because there were two letters. One for him, and one for Peeler. James read over his letter and ran to the DADA office.

0000

Meanwhile,

Professor Peeler was packing up his items. He decided he was going to the Leaky Cauldron. If they didn't have room, then he was moving to the Shrieking Shack.

He looked down at a piece of paper on his desk. His eyes widened and, before he could do anything, James came running into the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Peeler said putting a large stack of text books on the paper.

"Professor." James panted "You don't have to worry about a place to stay."

James handed Peeler the letter.

_Professor Peeler,_

_Hello again. I'm sure you remember me from the Quidditch incident James was involved in at the beginning of the New Year. In case you don't, I am Charles Potter, James' father._

_James has informed us that you are in need of a place to stay over the summer. My wife, and I would be honored if you came to our place. There is more than enough room. It will also help Elizabeth and I handle James and Sirius. I'm certain that they have informed you that Sirius Black will be staying the summer with us. _

_Again, thank you for helping my son._

_Sincerely, _

_Charles H. Potter _

Peeler smiled. "Thank you James. I'll accept your offer."

He then pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for your offer of shelter for the summer. I'll accept it. I hope I won't be in the way. I really enjoyed the year with your son and his friends and I look forward to a summer of the same fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Harold J. Peeler_

0000

Platform 9 ¾,

"See you around Evans!" James called out to Lily.

She rolled her eyes.

"I think she's growing on me." He told Peeler.

"Keep believing." Peeler told him.

"James! Sirius!" a male voice called out.

The boys turned and saw a tall man who looked just like James.

"Hi Dad!" James called out to the man.

"Professor Peeler." Charles said acknowledging the Professor. "Thank you for looking after my son."

"It's my job Mr. Potter. Just call me Harold."

"And just call me Charles. But not Charlie. I hate that."

"I understand." Harold said. "Charlie reminds me of my girlfriend. One of her brothers' name is Charlie."

"Ah. You miss her don't you."

"Yes." Harold admitted. "Very much."

"Well, we better get the kids back and settled. The house is huge, so it will take a while to show you around."

0000

When the men got to Potter manor, Harold (as I will be calling him for the summer, but once school starts, it's back to Peeler) smiled.

"Big enough?" James asked.

"No. Just right." He said. "Reminds me of my parents' house."

"Liz!" Charles yelled as they entered.

"James! Sirius!" Elizabeth Potter came running into the entry way and crushed the boys into a hug (Molly Weasley-like to give a description)

"Hi Mum." James managed to croak out.

"I heard about what happened February. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to our DADA professor."

"This just wasn't your year was it?" she asked her son.

"Nope." James told her. "And Evans STILL won't go out with me."

The redheaded lady released the boys from her embraced and shook Harold's hand.

"Thank you Professor." She told him. "After Jennifer was sent to America, if I lost James…"

"It's no problem." Harold told her. "And call me Harold."

"Very well. James. Show Harold up to his room. And NO PRANKS!"

"Yes Mum." James said obediently.

"You can't prank this guy if you tried." Sirius added as they followed.

0000

To give you an idea where Harold's room was, it was in the same location Harry slept after he moved back in with his parents.

Harold looked around the plain room.

"Sorry it's not decorated." James apologized.

"No problem." Harold said waving his hand

The white marble walls turned to Red and Gold. There were also Quidditch posters on the wall.

"That's more like it." Harold said.

James and Sirius starred.

"What?" Harold asked.

"YOU'RE a Quidditch fan?" James asked.

"Yes. My best friend plays pro. Keeper."

"I'm more impressed with the wandless." Sirius admitted.

"Oh. That trick. I learned it last year. I had my old headmaster teach me in private. My parents don't know yet."

"Do you play?" James asked still on the Quidditch subject.

"Do I play?" Harold repeated. "Does a mermaid swim? I got on my house team first year!"

"First year?" they asked in awe.

"I wish McGonagall was like that." James said.

Harold had a weird look on his face. Like he was up to something.

"What?"

"Nothing. I noticed the Quidditch field out back."

"You want to fly?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Harold answered.

0000

James, Sirius, Charles, and Harold all went out to the field.

"What kind of broom is that?" Harold asked.

"It's a Clean Sweep." Charles said. "Try it out."

"Let's see how good you are." Sirius said.

Harold mounted his broom and took off like the snitch. The other starred open mouthed as he did a lap around the field in record time.

"It's been almost a full year since I've ridden." He told them. "So I may be rusty. And these brooms aren't what I'm used to."

"Rusty?" Sirius asked. "I'd hate to see ready if that's rusty."

"Oh yeah." Harold told him. "My second ever game, I caught the snitch in five minutes."

"So, you're a seeker?" Charles asked interested.

"Yes." Harold told him.

"James." Charles told his son. "Get the balls."

Charles then mounted his own broom as James went to go get the balls.

"I was Seeker once myself." Charles told Harold.

"Ah. One-on-one? No time limit?" Harold said catching on.

"Here they are Dad." James said getting the balls.

"Release the snitch." Charles told him

James obeyed.

The chase was astounding. Charles Potter was well known for his skill in Quidditch. Harold Peeler could easily be named the next Charles Potter. They both performed moves that were in James' Quidditch books. Finally, they were neck and neck with the snitch flying just ahead of them. Both Seekers reached out and grabbed for the snitch.

"You're good." Charles said.

"You too." Harold told him.

Finally, to the younger boys amazement, both Seekers grabbed the Snitch. Harold had the right side and Charles had the left.

"We tied?" Harold asked.

"Apparently." Charles agreed.

"Dinner!" Elizabeth called to the boys.

"Well, I suppose this calls for a Champion's dinner." Charles said.

"You said it." Harold said.

The younger boys raced.

0000

At dinner,

Thank you." Harold said to the house-elf.

"Yous is much welcome Mister Harold Peeler." Trixy the house-elf said after she refilled his glass of water and went to James.

"Reminds me of our house-elf." Peeler said looking at Trixy.

"So Harold," Elizabeth said starting a conversation. "You can't be much older than James."

"I'll be turning 19 at the end of July." Harold told her.

"19? And teaching?" Charles asked. "What possessed you?"

"Well, where I come from, there was a great evil. I had managed to defeat it. I could have been an auror, but those positions were filling up fast. I could have gotten in easily because of my connections and my identity, but, I felt it was more important to teach the future generation how to defend themselves." Harold told them. "It was because of that evil, I didn't have a good childhood. I was forced to mature at an early age."

"You poor thing." Elizabeth said.

"It doesn't matter." Harold told her. "It all worked out in the end."

TBC


	10. Miss Westley

**Chapter 10: Miss. Westley**

The summer went by quickly. James and Sirius tried everything they had on Harold Peeler, but NOTHING worked. He seemed to always be one or two steps ahead of them. Charles and Elizabeth were impressed.

0000

Near the end of July,

At breakfast, two owls came swooping in and each dropped a letter. James' was extra thick.

"What on earth?" James said opening his envelope. When he saw what was in there, he paled.

"No. It's not happening." He gasped.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

James pulled out a badge.

"I guess Dumbledore realized that maybe if he made the leader a prefect, we'd be better behaved." Sirius said.

James shook his head and held out the badge. Instead of a "P" it had an "H"

"Not Prefect. Head Boy." James said.

Harold chuckled. "No one will ever know what goes on in Dumbledore's mind."

"My little boy's now Head Boy." Elizabeth sobbed.

"Good job James." Charles told him.

"Thanks?" James said uncertain.

"I wonder who Head Girl is." Sirius said.

0000

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M HEAD GIRL!" a young lady yelled when she got her badge.

"So what?" her sister asked.

"It means that I am above all prefects and students." She told her.

"Whatever. I'm going out with Vernon." The second girl said as she left the room.

"Spoilsport." Lily Evans called Petunia.

0000

On the Platform a month later,

"Now remember." Elizabeth Potter told the boys. "I don't want to hear that you boys have been getting into trouble. James, you're Head Boy. You should be setting a good example."

"Mum. Don't worry. And even if I do cause trouble, I won't get caught." James said. "Detention with Peeler is harsh."

"What did you do?" Charles asked his summer guest.

"I was a full day detention. They had to be slaves to certain girls." Harold told him.

"Good job." Elizabeth said. "it also gives them a taste of the real world."

Charles decided to ignore that in his best interest.

"Hey Potter!" a female voice called.

"Evans? Now you're calling me?" James told her.

"I'm just warning you." She said with a smirk. "Don't bother me. I'm Head Girl."

Peeler and Sirius laughed.

"Really? Well, I'm Head Boy." James said with the same smirk.

Lily's washed right off.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Harold told Charles.

"It was no problem." Charles told him shaking his hand. "It was an enjoyable summer."

"I agree." Harold said.

0000

On the train,

Everyone was trying to figure out what Dumbledore had been drinking the night he picked the Heads.

"Maybe he's trying to hook you up with Evans." Sirius had suggested. "Since you can't do it yourself."

James whacked him upside the head.

"Maybe he did get drunk." Peter suggested.

"Dumbledore doesn't get drunk Peter." John told him.

Remus laughed at his thought. "Maybe it's because Lily Evans is the only person who can really control you Prongs. You and Sirius are the ringleaders of the Marauders, so if you're under control, then we are."

"Yeah right. NOBODY can control James Potter." James boasted.

"POTTER!" Lily Evans screamed as she entered his cabin. "You are supposed to be up in the front car with the prefects."

"Coming Evans." James said getting up and leaving the cabin causing the others to laugh.

"LUPIN!" Lily continued. "You're still a prefect. Move it!"

Professor Peeler heard the commotion and chucked as he thought about his own girlfriend. Oh how he missed her.

0000

At the feast,

The sorting went on for what seemed to be forever. Finally, when Bill Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down,

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become to befuddled by our wonderful feast. First, I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Secondly, Filch has asked me to remind you that NO magic is to be used in the corridors. Now…"

He was interrupted by the Great Hall doors opening with a slam.

Everyone looked to see a black haired woman with brown eyes fuming. She scanned the staff table.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she yelled glaring at Professor Peeler

Professor Peeler paled a little before breaking out into a smile. He knew who that woman was.

"No note until Christmas? Not even to your own family. Do you have _ANY _idea how worried sick we've all been?" She told him as she marched up to him still fuming.

Peeler left the staff table and reached her half way in the Great Hall as she continued ranting.

"She reminds me of a Howler." Sirius whispered to Bill Weasley who was sitting next to him.

"She reminds me of my Mum." Bill whispered back

"And here I was thinking that you found someone else, or wAS murdered! WE WOULD HAVE CALLED A SEARCH PARTY IF IT WASN'T FOR PROFESSOR DU…"

Harold stopped her with a passionate kiss. It worked because when he released her, she seemed to have calmed down.

"There is no one else." He whispered to her.

He embraced her tighter.

"Oh Gin, I missed you so much." He whispered to her. "And what did you do with…?" He added as he gently took a few strands of her hair in his hand.

"When our old headmaster told me where you were, he suggested I change my hair." she whispered.

"Professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes. Forgive me." Harold said dragging his girlfriend to the front of the Great Hall.

"This is my girlfriend Ginerva Westley." Harold introduced her to the school.

She looked at him funny.

"I'll explain later." He told her.

She shrugged and smiled sweetly at the school.

"You are so dead." She whispered to him.

TBC


	11. A Maturing James and an Angry Melissa

**Chapter 11: A Maturing James and an Angry Melissa**

(A/N: Both are extremely scary things)

A month after Ginerva Westley magically appeared, the Marauders found themselves in DADA.

"Ok class." Peeler started the class as Miss. Westley sat on his desk. "Today, we will be discussing Dementors. I mentioned to some of you that we will be covering them. Now, who can tell me what a dementor is. Miss. Evans."

"It's a dark creature that sucks the happiness out of everyone."

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, normally, I would say that calling a creature "dark" is being extremely bias. However, it is not in the dementor's nature to be forgiving. It can't distinguish who it hunts and who gets in the way. They force us to relive our very worst memories."

The class shivered.

"There is a way to shield yourself." Peeler continued. "And that, is with the Patronus charm. Repeat after me. "Expecto Patronum.""

"Expecto Patronum." The class repeated.

"Good. Now, to conjure a patronus, you think of a very happy, very powerful memory. Everyone's patronus will be different. To demonstrate, Gin, if you will."

"Is it safe?" she asked before opening the trunk with the boggart.

"They don't have to know why it's in the shape it's in." he told her.

She opened the trunk and the boggart took the shape of a dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harold Peeler screamed.

A flash of white light came from the wand and took the form of…a stag.

"It looks like Prongs." Sirius whispered to Remus who nodded in agreement.

The force of the Patronus pushed the boggart back in the trunk which Westley quickly closed.

Peeler took a deep breath. "That was much stronger than my last one." He observed.

"What did you think about?" his girlfriend asked.

"My sister. And when she said her first word." He laughed. "It was my name."

Westley shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Now, you can produce a Patronus without a dementor around." He told the class. "I don't expect any of you to get it your first try. I didn't."

"May I?" Westley asked.

"What?"

"Expecto Patronum" she said pointing her wand to the open floor.

The same silver light appeared out of her wand and took the form of an owl.

The class, including Professor Peeler, starred open mouthed.

When her Patronus faded,

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?" Peeler asked. (A/N: Remember, they didn't have the DA)

"You've been around my brother too long." She laughed twirling her wand. "After you left, I had our defense teacher teach me. It helped with your disappearance. At least, for me. I'm not too sure about him."

Peeler smiled at her. "Now to work." He told the class

After a couple of tries, most of the class could produce a silver mist. However, it was time to leave.

"I want a foot long paper about what you believe your patronus would look like if it was corporal and why. Class dismissed."

James Potter stayed behind.

"Oh help." Peeler whispered thinking it was about the patronus.

"I was wondering if I could have some help." James said

"With what Mr. Potter? All you need is a little bit more practice with the patronus. You can do that without my help."

"It's not that. Even though I was interested in the shape of yours. Why a stag?"

"Personal reasons." He told the student. "Continue."

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak to Miss. Westley alone." James said

"Is that alright?" a confused Peeler asked his girlfriend

She nodded.

"I'm going to have a word with Professor Dumbledore then." Peeler said as he left the room.

James and Ginerva Westley were alone

"I want a girl's opinion. I think I have real feelings for Lily Evans and I want to know how to win her heart. Please don't tell the guys I asked for help." James told her

"I won't tell." she said. "Let's see, this might be difficult for you…"

"I'll try anything." James quickly. "I think my feelings have actually turned to love now. I see her everywhere. Even in Professor Peeler."

Westley paled a little at this, but quickly recovered.

"That is serious." She said. "When you start seeing someone in other people, then that is a sign of love."

"What can I do?" James asked actually desperately.

"Lay off the pranks." she told him. "Every so often is alright, but not as much as you have been doing. Also, do your duties as Head Boy and as a student. Finish your homework before having fun. And the most important aspect: leave Miss. Evans alone for a while."

"What?" James asked.

"You heard me." she told him. "Leave her alone. She's so used to you bugging her, she's bound to realize it. In other words: You have to mature to win her heart."

"It goes with that detention my boyfriend gave you last year." She continued. "He told me about it. She tells you to leave her alone, you leave her alone. Just do what she asks you do you, and you'll have her attention. Maybe one day she confront you about it. When the time is right, you ask her again."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know." Westley told him. "Trust me."

0000

At lunch,

"Hey Potter, where were you?" Lily asked as James joined the Marauders, John, and Maraudettes.

"Talking to Miss. Westley."

"So Prongs?" Sirius asked. "How about we prank the Slytherins tonight?"

"Sorry Padfoot." James said before Lily could say anything. "With the homework Peeler assigned, it's going to take me a while."

"Just get Moony to do it." Sirius said as Remus and Lily glared at him.

"I'd better do it myself."

Silence

"MADAM POMFREY!" Sirius screamed as Remus felt James' forehead.

"No fever." Remus stated.

"I'm not sick guys." James said getting up. "I'm going to the Library."

Sirius fainted.

0000

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Peter said to the map as Sirius and Remus gathered around while they were hiding in the library overlooking "James".

"It's him alright." Remus said looking back and forth between the map and his friend. "The Map never lies"

"What are you three up to?" Madam Pince said coming from behind them.

"Nothing." The boys said as they turned off the map and hid it on the shelf.

"Well, then get a move on." She told them.

Nobody noticed Flich's prying eyes.

0000

"What are you idiots doing?" James asked when he saw them.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Andrew Potter?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just trying something alright." James said. "Isn't it like Sirius said last year: "the best prank is no prank"?"

"I meant when people are expecting it." Sirius corrected himself.

0000

"Peter? Where's the map?" Remus said that night.

"Oops. I left it in the library." Peter realized.

"And Prongs has the cloak in the Head's apartments." Sirius said.

They decided to head on to the library. When they got to the place where they spied on James

"Where is it?" Remus asked.

0000

The next morning,

"You_ lost_ it? James asked them. "For all we know it could be in the trash."

"All that hard work." Remus said.

"Well, if you didn't have a personality change on us, we never would have used it." Sirius said to James.

The four (actually three because Peter was keeping quiet) started arguing.

"Silencio." A voice came from behind.

The boys kept arguing, but no sound was coming out. When they realized this, they turned to see Professor Peeler.

"Come with me boys." He told the foursome.

They obeyed.

When they got to the classroom, Professor Peeler lifted the spell.

"Now, why are four best friends fighting like this."

"Personal matter Professor." James said glaring at his friends.

"Ah. You managed to lose you map."

The foursome forgot their argument and starred at the professor.

"How…? When did you…?" Remus started.

"How did I know? Like my patronus, "personal reason." I have my ways of knowing things. One day, you may find out. Until then, I will not say. As for your map, I can assure you that it is not in the trash or the fire. It is in a safe place. The person who confiscated it does not know how it works. That is no reason to loose a friendship. Betraying someone to the enemy is one thing, but the loss of a map is totally different. Now, I believe you have Transfiguration."

0000

"Guys." James said finally breaking the ice halfway to Transfiguration. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Remus asked.

"Everything. About yelling at you, not warning you about my changing personality…" James said.

"Actually," Remus said. "I'm not even sure _you_ had a warning about that part. We can blame that on hormones."

"Well, I'm sorry about blaming you." Sirius said to his best friend. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be friendless."

"Are we still mad at each other?" Peter asked confused.

"No Wormtail." Remus told him. "We're friends again. And friends forever."

The four boys shared a group hug. Little did they know, the conversation did not go unnoticed.

0000

That evening in the Head Girl's apartment,

"That was weird." Sara said to her friends.

"What?" Lily asked.

"This morning. The boys got into a fight at breakfast. Then, Potter is first one to apologize."

"Could it be he's actually maturing?" Spica asked.

"Nah." Lily said refusing to believe it. "This is James Potter we're talking about."

"Honestly Vixy. I'm shocked." Melissa said what she had been thinking for several years now.

"Adolpha?" the others asked.

"Here you are saying that Remus, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Regulus Black, and many MANY others are just treated unfairly!"

"What does that have to do with the subject?" Lily asked.

"Because YOU'RE practically treating Potter the same way he treats Snape."

"I am not." Lily defended. "You don't see me turning him upside down for no good reason."

"No. But I see you jumping to conclusions about him. I've talked to Remus. Yes. I, Melissa Jane Oxford, have had civil conversations with Remus J. Lupin. Did you know that James has a younger sister. She would have been in her second year of Hogwarts if she didn't have to leave England to preserve the family line."

"Just like those purebloods." Sara spatted.

Melissa went up to Lily's bookshelf and grabbed Lily's Christmas present from last year.

"I've done my research Easter." Melissa told her. "I know who ALL of the heirs are. Slytherin's is Tom Riddle; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were murdered by another one of Slytherin's heir; and Gryffindor, well, take a look." She opened the book to a certain page and showed everyone.

_Godric Gryffindor had only one daughter. She was a young witch named Julia Gryffindor. After she left her father's school, she married a wizard named Proteus Potter._

"Potter's Gryffindor's heir?" Lily asked. She had not gotten to that part.

"Do you want Slytherin to be the only founder with blood relations left on this planet if anything happened to the Potters?" Melissa asked the girls. "Personally, I don't. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. Potter has a LOT to live up to. He's probably just trying to find ways to keep the hurt out. And don't get me started on his boggart."

"The dead body of a ten year old year. Most likely his sister." Spica remembered quietly.

"And how he reacted?" Melissa prompted. "he was one of the few that couldn't. Personally, I don't know how to make that funny."

"I don't know either." Sara said remembering her boggart with a dead Jonathan Newton at the side of the large snake. "I just made the corpse vanish as the snake became smaller."

"There was a corpse?" Spica asked.

"To the side." Sara said. "It was Newton. He was killed by a basilisk."

"And then there was the Quidditch incident." Melissa added. "I've never seen Potter so vulnerable until those two weeks. And he TRUSTED you Lily."

Lily was thinking. Maybe she should give Potter another chance.

"I'll tell you what Adolpha." Lily said. "I'll keep an eye on Potter. I won't give him a hard time unless he does it to me."

"All I ask Vixy is don't jump to conclusions." Melissa told her. "Every time he calls you, you say "No" without knowing what he was talking about. Like that time with the test. Just see what he wants before you answer."

TBC


	12. Confusion

**Chapter 12: Confusion **

Lily Evans was now completely baffled. Ever since James Potter had been taking Miss. Westley's advice, he only talked to her about school work and Head duties.

One day, Lily was talking to the Maraudettes about this when,

"Evans!" James said walking towards them.

She held her breath.

"A third year asked wanting to know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is." James told her seriously.

"The next weekend? Well, how about two weeks from now." She suggested.

"Alright. I'll go on and tell Dumbledore. I'll see you around." James said as he left a VERY confused Lily.

"He didn't even ask me if I wanted to go with him." She mused "I'm about to ask him who he is and what has he done with James Potter."

"You're jumping again." Melissa warned.

"Sorry Adolpha." She apologized. "It's just, Bushtail might be right."

"About what?" Spica asked.

"He could be actually maturing."

0000

"Mr. Potter." Miss Westley called to the Head Boy.

"Miss. Westley?" James said.

"I haven't seen you around that much." She said. "How are things going with Miss. Evans?"

"I think I not only confused my friends, but her as well." James said.

"Well, that's a side effect." She told him.

"Well, I have to get to the Headmaster's office to tell him about the next Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now." James told her.

"Oh. Alright. Say "Hi" to him for me."

"I will." He said smiling at her.

"Oh. James." She called back. "How do you feel about the new you?"

"It's alright."

"Well, if things don't work out, you could always change back." She told him

"I don't think I'd ever be able to revert back." He told her. "I've learned so much by actually stopping to take the time to look, listen, and think. I'm amazed about how I survived the past 6 years acting the way I did."

"Well just remember," she told him. "A prank every now and again is fine. Just not daily."

"Yes ma'am." He said to her as he left.

"Ma'am?" she repeated to herself. "I'm only a year older than him. I didn't mean for him to mature THAT much."

0000

Two weeks later,

"HE DIDN'T ASK ME!" Lily exclaimed when the girls got to Hogsmeade. "NOT ONCE! I'll never get use to this."

"You WANTED him to ask you?" Sara asked her.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Lily told her as she watched the Head Boy go into Zonko's with his friends. "I'm confused."

"About what?" Melissa asked.

"Why he didn't ask me? What's gotten into him? What are my feelings for him? Where did Professor Peeler and Miss. Westley come from? Why is England called "England"? Why do we speak English? What causes magic? Why are some people muggles? Why does the Earth rotate the way it does? Why do we call things what we call them? What is the meaning of life?..."

"Ok Vix. We get it." Spica interrupted.

"I'm getting Dumbledore involved." Lily announced.

"Well, well." A smooth voice said to the girls. "Look who's here. The filthy Mudblood and her friends."

"Watch it Snape." Spica told him. "That's the Head Girl you're talking about."

"So what if Slytherin looses the House Cup?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "The minute we get out of school, the fact that she's "Head Girl" won't amount to anything."

"Don't make us get Potter." Melissa threatened.

"I'm scared." Narcissa Black teased. "It doesn't take a genius to notice Potter has quit pranking. That last detention must have done quiet a number on him."

Actually, he had pranked, but to a smaller scale where the Slytherins didn't notice. Such as writing on the back of robes.

"Next to the Mudbloods, Blood-traitors like the Potters are on the Dark Lord's hit list." Snape informed the girls.

"How is Potter a Blood-traitor?" Spica asked.

"He believes that Mudbloods actually have a place at Hogwarts." Malfoy told her.

Lily started to go in for the hit when,

"And," Narcissa continued, "Rumor has it that Mrs. Potter's mother was a muggle."

"Malfoy! Snape! Narcissa! Leave them alone!" Sirius Black came storming out of Zonkos wand out. None of the Marauders looked happy.

"And what are you going to do?" Snape threatened.

"I'll…" Sirius raised his wand

"I will give you each detention with Professor Peeler." James interrupted. "I've had some talks with him and he hates the "M" word more than I do. All these ladies have to do, is tell him exactly what happened."

"He was the one to come up with Bellatrix's detention for the bludger incident." Remus continued. "But Dumbledore came up with the length. Peeler wanted it to be longer."

"Come on guys." Narcissa said. "I can't stand to be in the presence of my so-called "cousin" for long."

With that those Slytherins left.

"You should have let us curse them James." Remus said

"They're not worth us wasting our magic." James told him "Let's go back to Zonkos."

The boys left leaving four very confused girls.

"Ok. Let's go to Dumbledore." Melissa said. "Not asking you out is one thing. But refusing to curse Snape into oblivion after he called you the "M" word is another."

"That is the last straw." Lily said looking at the retreating Slytherins as she ignored Melissa. "Astronomy. Monday night. They will pay with their hair."

0000

Monday night,

Peter was in the hospital wing because a Zonkos product went wrong. (That's what they get for trying to pull a prank without the others). The Gryffindors had Astronomy with Slytherins.

"I'm always nervous the Slytherins will try to push us off." John said looking down.

"You're not supposed to look down John." Remus told him. "Look up."

"Thank goodness it's a crescent moon." James observed.

"Tell me about it." Remus agreed.

Just then, the girls walked in with triumphant looks on their faces.

"What did you four do?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Spica told him. "If you guys can strut like you do, then we can as well."

"We don't strut." James and Remus defended themselves.

Just then, the Slytherins came up. The minute the moonlight hit their hair, their heads started glowing glow-in-the-dark green.

All of the Gryffindors started laughing. Lily looked and saw Remus fake glaring at Sirius, who was smiling at James, who shot a confused look at Remus.

"Guys." She whispered to the other girls. "We fooled the boys."

0000

"I can't believe we did that." Melissa said for the 66th time that night.

"They deserved it." Lily said. "I'm amazed Peeler knew it wasn't the boys."

"Tattletaling Snakes." Melissa called the Slytherins.

"That's it!" Spica realized as a rabbit hopped around the room. "We don't have to get Dumbledore in on this. We just need Peeler. He'll know what to do."

"Great idea Bushtail." Sara said coming out of her rabbit form. "I love that." She added referring to her transforming.

"But it's past curfew." Melissa said.

"One. We have the Head Girl with us." Spica told her. "Two. I have an invisibility cloak. Three. We're animagi."

"Maybe we should take matters into our own hands first." Melissa said.

"If we do, we do it tonight." Lily said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Potter." Sara said.

"Please. If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that."

(A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG. Italics are Spica, Sara, and Melissa)

"_Who'd'ya think your kiddin' _

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you. _

_Try to keep it hidden. _

_Honey, we can see right through you. _

_Girl, ya can't conceal it. _

_We know how ya fell and who you're thinking of." _

"No chance, no way

I won't say, no, no

You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"

"It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson.

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming, get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.

Oh"

"_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're felling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up _

_That ya got, got, got it bad"_

"No chance, no way,

I won't say it, no, no"

"_Give up, give in_

_Check that grin you're in love"_

"This sceen won't play

I won't say I'm in love"

"_You're doin' flips, read our lips:_

_You're in love."_

"You're way off base,

I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it"

"_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love."_

"Oh

At least out loud, I won't say I'm in…"

Just then, there was a knock on the Head Girl's apartment door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"It's Black and Lupin." Sirius voice came. "We need to speak to you girls."

Lily opened the door to reveal Sirius and Remus.

"What about?" she asked.

"We're worried about James." Sirius said. "We wanted to know if you knew anything."

"If James doesn't tell, then we're going to tell Professor Peeler." Spica informed them of the plan.

"Good idea." Remus said. "But first, let's try to get it out of James."

0000

In the common room, they found James…doing homework.

"Who are you and what have you done to James Potter?" Spica asked.

"I'm getting asked that a lot." James observed.

"Well, I'm just concerned." Lily said.

James rose an eyebrow.

"This is a first." He said.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "What about that time when I helped you during the Quidditch incident?"

"You said you only did that because I wasn't in my right mind." James reminded her.

"Well maybe I lied and I really DID care then. A lot. Since third year." Lily admitted before quickly covering her mouth.

Her secret was out.

TBC

A/N: In case anyone was wondering why her feeling for James were a secret, the answer is in the next chapter. So be patient.


	13. Talking with the Headmaster and Plots

Previously on The New Defense Teacher,

"_Well maybe I lied and I really DID care then. A lot. Since third year." Lily admitted before quickly covering her mouth._

_Her secret was out._

**Chapter 13: Talking with the Headmaster and Plots**

Everyone was surprised at this declaration.

"Third year?" Melissa repeated.

"I knew about this year, but since THIRD?" Sara asked

"Did you tell ANYONE?" Spica asked her best friend.

"I told James when he had amnesia." Lily said quietly. "I knew that he'd never remember it when…"

She ran out of the room redder than her hair.

"Lily!" the girls yelled to her.

"Leave her alone. She needs some time to think." A male voice said behind them.

They turned to see which of the boys spoke.

It was James.

0000

Lily ran through the halls of the castle.

_I can't believe I said that. He wasn't suffering from amnesia this time, so he will remember. What have I done? What if he's gotten over me?_

While she was thinking this, she wasn't watching where she was going. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone.

"Ah. Miss. Evans. Out for a late night run?" Albus Dumbledore asked her jokingly.

"You could say that." She told the Headmaster as she dried her eyes.

"Here now. What's this?" he said noticing the tears.

"Nothing Professor." She said.

"In order to get you this upset, it must be something. Come. I'm on my way to the kitchens to get a late night snack. We might even run into those boys."

"I doubt it." She told him.

"The number of times I've caught them in the kitchens. They however, never noticed me." He informed her. "I have ways of making myself invisible."

0000

In the kitchens, the Marauders weren't there, but there were plenty of house-elves willing to serve the Headmaster and Head Girl.

After they got their food,

"Now," Dumbledore said to Lily, "Why the tears? Start at the beginning."

"Well." She said. "It started third year when I was discovering that boys weren't all that bad. I've taking quite a liking to Potter. However, he changed as well. He became so self-centered and arrogant. That's why I started refusing to date him hoping he'd get the message. Finally, I was about to give up and tell him "One date. Then leave me alone." I was planning on hinting to him the reason why I never agreed before while we would be on the date. Well, he never did ask me again. His friends, my friends, and I got concerned. We were going to go to you, but we figured we'd try Professor Peeler first before involving you, but we decided to try to handle it ourselves before getting a faculty member involved. Then if we couldn't do it, we'd go to Peeler. Then if he couldn't do it, we'd go to you."

"Continue." Dumbledore said.

"We told him about how we were worried."

"Was that a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"When James said that it was the first time I cared for him, I reminded him about the Quidditch incident last year. He repeated what I said to him after I gave him his memories back." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this part. "I then told him I lied then and that I did care since third year. I never told anybody, except James during his suffering from amnesia which he doesn't remember."

Dumbledore nodded. "You said that you gave Mr. Potter his memories back?"

"Professor Peeler said that I could be the only one who could do it. As long as I cared for him and he trusted me, then the spell would work."

"What spell was that?"

"Remuneratiomemoria" she told him. "When I shot it at James, it was gold."

"Ah. The Memories Return charm. That had been lost for centuries. I wonder how our Defense teacher managed to come across it."

He then look closer at Lily.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just so embarrassed."

Dumbledore seemed deep in thought. Then he smiled.

"Give it time." He told her. "Soon, you and Mr. Potter will sort out your feelings."

"Thanks for the talk Professor." Lily said to the headmaster "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss. Evans." Dumbledore said to her as she left.

0000

The next day, Lily avoided everyone. She wouldn't look anybody in the eyes, and she only spoke to teachers when they spoke to her. She was still embarrassed by the episode from the night before.

"C'mon Prongs." She heard Sirius say to James at lunch. "You heard her last night. Go for it."

"Padfoot." James told his friend. "She's obviously not speaking to anyone. Give her time."

"Who are you and what have you done with our Prongs?" Remus asked him again.

"I'm still James Potter. But, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could do a prank a week anymore. Once in a while, but not every week." James admitted.

0000

That night,

"Lily!" Spica yelled banging on the Head Girl's door. "Lily Evans! You can't hide forever!"

"Nobody asked you!" Lily said through the door. She wasn't ready to face her friends.

"If I admitted I've had a crush on Remus since Second year, would that make you happy?" Melissa yelled.

"No! Everyone knows it!" Lily yelled back at her.

Melissa looked at her other two friends. "I was that obvious?"

"No duh." Spica told her. "Especially with that boggart."

Melissa blushed.

"Vixy! Don't make us do this." Sara threatened.

"Do what?"

"Alohomora." Sara said pointing her wand towards the door.

The door swung opened to reveal Lily reading her Godric Gryffindor book.

"Forgot about that." She said to herself.

"Talk." Spica said "Why have you been avoiding us?"

"Because I never told you about the crush." Lily said to her best friend.

"I've had a secret crush on Black since FIRST YEAR and I never told you." Spica said astonishing everyone.

"Black? You?" Sara asked.

"But of course. I like rebels. And a Black in Gryffindor is about as rebel as you can get." Spica told her.

Lily laughed at this. "Really Spica?"

"Like you, I'm an expert at denial." Spica told her friend. "Unlike these two. The whole school knows who they have crushes on."

"Hey!" Sara and Melissa defended.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that." Lily said putting down her book.

0000

In Hogsmeade the next morning,

"Look guys!" Peter said pointing out the Zonko's window. "Evans' talking to the others again."

"So?" Sirius said as he looked at some fire gum.

"They're stopping in front of Zonko's." Peter continued spying on them. "They're nodding at each other." Then, his face was a mask of horror. "Oh Merlin."

"What is it Wormtail?" James asked.

"They're actually walking to the door!" Peter exclaimed.

Sirius dropped the package of gum. Evans, Jenkins, Oxford, and Montgomery walking into Zonkos was a sign of the Apocalypse to the Marauders.

The door opened to reveal two blonds, a redhead, and a brown-haired girl. The boys hid.

"Good afternoon." The manager said noticing the girls. "May I offer you some gum?"

He held out the same type of gum Sirius was looking at.

"No thank you." Lily said "We're just browsing."

"Well, if you find anything interesting, let me know."

"Thank you." Melissa said.

"Why are we here again?" Sara asked Lily.

"My question exactly." Sirius said to the Marauders who were hiding from the girls.

"You know why." Lily said. "We need to plan for the last day of school."

"We want to go out with a bigger bang than the boys could ever come up with." Spica added.

"Oh no they don't." Sirius said.

"We could always reveal ourselves." Melissa suggested.

"HELLO!" Spica said to here. "Not in THIS lifetime. I'm not giving those boys ANY ideas."

"We don't have to reveal. Instead, how funny would that be if a wolf, fox, squirrel, and rabbit walked in on graduation day?" Lily mused.

"Where would they get the animals?" James asked.

"The fox, squirrel, and rabbit would be fine." Sara answered. "It's the wolf I'm worried about."

"Yeah. Everyone yelling. That won't work though. Not with Remus' senses." Melissa said.

"Forgot about that." Sara said. "He'd know for sure, tell the other boys, and then they'd do it."

"Do what?" Peter asked his friends.

"I think I know what Spica could do to end the year with a bang." Lily said with an evil look.

"What?" Spica asked

Lily whispered something in a huddle. Spica got the same evil look when they came out.

"Oh yeah." She said with a grin. "That would not only shock him, but the other students and teachers."

"You could do it too, Vix." Melissa said.

"No. I'm saving for Christmas." Lily said. "You know, you two better hurry up before someone else claims Remus and John."

"They do, and they have to feel the wraths of Adolpha and Easter." Melissa and Sara said.

"We'll figure it out." Lily said. "We better get back to the school."

After the girls left, the boys came out of hiding.

"I wonder what Evans has planned." Sirius asked.

TBC


	14. The Date

**Chapter 14: The Date**

A/N: Warning: **_VERY_** Sappy

Christmas Eve,

"Excellent." Lily said as she positioned the "Christmas prank" on the guys. "Now, we just have to wait for morning. When the guys come down…Bang."

"And it won't stop until we give the signal." Spica said.

"And the best part is that they won't be expecting this." Melissa added.

"Don't you think they could have heard us?" Spica asked.

"Probably." Lily said. "But we didn't say WHAT we were doing."

"And Potter, Black, and Lupin will have to swear not to tell anyone what they did." Sara added. "Too bad John went home."

0000

The next morning,

"CHRISTMAS!" the three boys (Peter went home again), called as they came rushing down the stairs. When they got to the doorway, they saw the girls and,

BANG!

Snowflakes came tumbling down on the three boys. When the flakes slowed, but didn't stop, the boys looked up.

Each boy had some mistletoe hanging over their heads.

They quickly moved over to the tree, but the snow and the plants followed them.

"What the…?" Sirius started.

"Watch your language Black." Spica told him. "It's Christmas."

"How do we get rid of it?" Remus asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Melissa told him.

The boys made the attempt to ignore the falling snow as they started opening presents with the girls.

"What in Merlin's name?" a voice said from the door.

The kids turned around to see Peeler and Westley looking at the mistletoe.

"Hilarious." Peeler told the girls.

"Yet brilliant." Westley added.

"Thank you." The girls told them.

"Can you at least tell us how to get them to stop snowing on us?" James asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Peeler said grinning.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Westley asked. "I could have done it before I told you my feelings."

Just then, Lily got to James' present to her. It was small.

She opened it up to find a necklace. The chain was 24K gold and the pendant was an emerald surrounded by diamonds and rubies.

"It must have cost a fortune." Lily gasped.

"Have you seen his place?" Sirius asked her. "Money is not an issue."

"Sounds familiar." Westley looked at her boyfriend

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked

"Ever since we've started dating, SOMEONE has been giving me extremely expensive gifts." Westley said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Like Sirius said, "Money is not an issue."" Peeler told her. "Have you seen my vault?"

"No. But I've heard stories." She told him. "This was last year's Christmas present." She added to the kids showing a diamond bracelet (A/N: He sent it to her with the note she mentioned)

"And these," she continued moving her hair from her face, "Were this years."

Two diamond earrings shown from her ears.

"Whoa!" the kids exclaimed forgetting the snowing mistletoe.

"They were going to be larger," Peeler said, "But the largest would have been too heavy."

"My mother would kill you if she knew." Westley told him.

Lily went back to admiring her necklace.

"Here." James said moving towards her.

He took the necklace and put it on her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Lily said and kissed him on the cheek.

The boys were too shocked by the action to notice the mistletoe stop snowing and falling to the floor.

"You're welcome?" James said dumbstruck.

A few minutes after some more present opening,

"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed. "Prongs' mistletoe is gone!"

Spica and Melissa gave their victims from the detention last year a peck on the cheek. The mistletoes stopped snowing and dropped.

0000

A few days later,

"Bushtail!" Lily said coming into the 7th years girl's dorm. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What?" Spica asked.

"Throw me off the astronomy tower or into the lake. I just agreed to go on a date with James Potter."

"He asked you?" Sara asked.

"Worse." Lily paled. "I…I…."

"You asked him?" Melissa asked in awe.

"I don't know what came over me or who was more shocked." Lily continued "Me or him."

Flashback

"_James?" Lily asked as the Heads left their apartments to meet their friends for breakfast. "Do you want to do anything Friday night before the rest of the school gets back from holiday?" _

"_Well, I'd have to check with the others to see if they'd…" James started._

"_I meant the two of us." She interrupted. "Alone."_

"_Alone?" He repeated "Together? Just you and me? Like a date?"_

"_Well, yes." She admitted._

_James had been taken by surprise. "Well, sure. What do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know. Friday is New Years Eve. I'm sure we can think of something."_

End Flashback

"What did I do?" she asked in horror.

"You gave him a chance." Sara said.

There was a brief silence.

"NOW REMUS AND I CAN GO OUT TOGETHER IN PUBLIC!" Melissa suddenly cheered.

Everyone looked at the wolf animagus.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Melissa told them.

"You've been going with Lupin all this time?" Sara asked "For how long?"

Melissa murmured something.

"Sorry Adolpha. I didn't quite catch that." Spica told her.

"Fifth year." Melissa admitted.

0000

"Guys?" James said to his friends after Lily asked him out. "Something weird just happened."

"What are you talking about Prongs?" Sirius said taking a drink of Pumpkin juice.

"Lily Evans just asked me if I wanted to do anything with her Friday night, just the two of us, and I said "Sure"."

The Pumpkin juice came right back out all over Remus.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed turning to his best friend.

"Excuse you!" Remus said to Sirius.

"Sorry Moony." Sirius said not even looking at the werewolf. "After all these years of trying to ask her out, she asks YOU out?"

"Well, yes." James said still in shock.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked his friend as he cleaned himself off using magic.

"This morning. I have to do SOMETHING with her. I can't very well just do rounds around the castle. It's New Years for crying out loud. And the first date. It has to be special." James Potter said worriedly as he started to hyperventilate.

"You'll think of something." Remus said.

0000

Friday night (so you don't have to wait),

Professor Peeler had enjoyed the past week immensely. It had been difficult to see who was the most frantic Head Student. James, who was trying to pull a date together, or Lily, who was trying to figure out what to wear, proper etiquette, etc.

It was finally time for the big moment.

9:00 p.m. : James had everything ready. He had forced Remus and Sirius to put the finishing touches on the plan. He also warned them no pranks for the night and no spying. Lily would kill all three of them. He paced outside the Head Girl's dorm. The others watched from around a corner when they were done with their work.

She came out wearing a green dress that matched her eyes and went beautifully with her hair. Around her neck, she wore the necklace James gave her for Christmas. James starred for about five minutes which she found very amusing.

"Shall we?" she asked breaking the ice.

James snapped out of it.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise." He told her as he took out his cloak and wrapped it around them.

0000

Meanwhile,

"I can see what's happening." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"And they don't have a clue." Sirius added.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…"

"Huh?"

"...this trio's down to two."

"Sirius." Remus warned as he realized where Sirius was going.

"The sweet caress of twilight."

"That's enough."

"There's magic everywhere."

"Please." Remus sighed

"And with all this romantic atmosphere…"

"Don't even…" Remus warned

…DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!" Sirius sang off key.

"Take some singing lessons." Remus told his friend as he covered his sensitive ears.

"This isn't "The Lion King"." Melissa said coming up from behind the boys out of Spica's cloak.

"And what about Peter?" Remus asked.

"I said _this _trio. If Peter was here, then I would have said quartet." Sirius said.

"Let's go to the kitchens." Sara suggested.

0000

9:15: Lily found the two of them on the Astronomy Tower. The crescent moon looked down on them surrounded by billions of stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Lily, however, wasn't looking at the scenery. She was looking at the candlelit picnic dinner that was on the observation deck.

"Oh James." She gasped.

"Great creatures house-elves." He told her. "They'd do ANYTHING for you."

0000

9:30: The couple were eating the picnic dinner the house-elves packed for them.

"You look very nice tonight." James told her.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

0000

10:00: The couple were now talking about James.

"So, you have a sister?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Jennifer. She five years younger than me. But, ever since the rise of Voldemort, my parents sent to a cousin who lives in America. I'm sure you've heard about the Potters and Gryffindors."

"Yes." She told him. "Melissa pointed it out. I think I had skimmed over it once reading Hogwarts, A History. But I didn't pay too much attention to that."

"Well, Jenny was sent there to get away from the dangerous activity just incase something were to happen here in England." James explained further.

"Well, at least she's safe from the violence."

"Yeah."

0000

10:55: Now the couple were talking about Lily.

"Your sister doesn't like magic?" James asked when Lily told him about Petunia.

"Correct." She sighed. "She even made sure she got a boyfriend who hates it just as much. HE doesn't know about Hogwarts though."

"Where does he think you go to?"

"Some school for the deplorable." She told him. "I've threatened Petunia with my magic though. I love it."

"Good. You shouldn't let your sister get the best of you."

"If I EVER have a kid, I'm making she he or she does NOT meet my sister." Lily said.

"I'll help make sure of that whether or not I'm the father." James vowed.

She smiled and blushed.

James realized what he had just said and joined in the blushing.

0000

11:55: "Five minutes to the New Year." James said.

"To think." Lily stated. "This time next year, we'll be full time. No school, no Professors, no homework,"

"No detention, no Snape." James added jokingly.

Just then, Lily turned red.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does your family have any traditions for the New Years?"

James thought. "We count down the minutes and we shoot of fireworks from our wands and sing Auld Lang Syne. Why?"

"Well, my family also count down, sing, and we drink champagne. And my parents…" she turned redder, "…kiss. They told Petunia and me that most adults do."

"Oh." James said. He really wanted to kiss her but wanted this date to turn out right.

"Three minutes." She said looking at the clock on another tower. "I guess we could do the wizards' tradition. Since you're used to it."

"Yeah." He agreed.

He then transfigured some water into champagne.

"James." She said noticing the beverage.

"We'll compromise." He told her handing her a glass.

"One minute." She said pulling out her wand with her right hand and holding the glass in her left.

James followed suite.

"30 seconds." James said watching the clock tower.

Lily looked over to James. She really wanted to kiss him, but she also wanted the date to turn out right.

"20" she said.

This was probably the first New Years where both students were nervous for the stroke of midnight instead of excited.

"10" James said.

"9" Lily added (it goes back and forth the rest of the numbers)

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" both students yelled as the clock struck midnight.

_Screw the date. It's probably the last on anyways._

Instead of doing the traditional muggle cheer (with the champagne) like they had planned, James and Lily both kissed each other on the lips. When their lips touched, both were so shocked that the other person was kissing them, they dropped the champagne glasses and wands on the ground.

Off on other towers close by, some people were shooting off fireworks and singing "Auld Lang Syne". James and Lily paid them no mind because they were lost in their own world.

0000

However, not everyone was singing Auld Lang Syne.

In the kitchens…

"And if he falls in love tonight…sniff… it can be assumed." Sirius sang

"Her carefree days with us are history." Spica added.

"In short our pal(Sirius)/friend(Spica) is dooooooommmmmmeeeedd." the two students named after stars sang together.

Then, they started crying on each other's shoulders each holding a mug of butterbeer.

Remus, Sara, and Melissa shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Remus asked.

"They're so loveable." Melissa answered. "Happy New Years."

TBC

A/N: I don't own "Lion King" or "Can you Feel the Love Tonight."


	15. Happiness, Worry, and YOU HAVE TO BE KI

**Chapter 15: Happiness, Worry, and YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!**

"Ok Vix. Spill. Something happened last night. You haven't stopped smiling all morning" Melissa said the next morning at breakfast (at 11 a.m.)

"Well." Lily started. "He took me to the Astronomy Tower where he had a candlelit picnic ready."

"That's why he told you to not eat dinner." Spica interrupted.

"Shhh." Melissa and Sara told her.

"Anyways." Lily continued. "Then we got to talking about each other. I've learned so much about him."

"And?" her friends pressed on.

"That's it." She teased them.

"Lily Evans! It is not!" Melissa told her. "You came in LONG after midnight."

"Ok." Lily said giving in. "We counted down towards the New Years. I asked about any traditions his family has for New Years and he asked me."

"And?" they prompted her.

"I told him about the champagne, but then said that we could do it the way his family does it. With the fireworks that is. The next thing I knew, he had transfigured some goblets of water into glasses of champagne as a compromise. We counted down and…"

"AND!"

"Did I forget to mention to you three that I told him what my parents do? Because, we did that."

"What do your parents do?" an annoyed Spica asked.

She murmured something

"What?" Melissa asked.

"kiss." Lily whispered with a blush.

Her friends starred at her in shock.

"We weren't planning on it." Lily defended with a laugh. "He didn't say anything about his family doing it, and well, I thought, "Screw a perfect date. It's probably the last one I'll have with him." So, I turned to plant one on his lips and the next thing I knew, he had done the same. I was so surprised with what was happening, I dropped my champagne glass and wand. But it felt so good, so…I deepened it."

Her friends were still starring.

"For a while, there was nothing in the world but me and him. I think…I love him. I know it's rushing with one date, but, well, I've had a crush on him since third year, and, there were sparks when we kissed. And it felt so right. And I could have sworn I heard fireworks. Well? Say something guys."

"You…" Sara started.

"…Two…" Melissa added.

"…Kissed?" Spica finished.

Lily nodded and whipped out her wand. "Expecto Patronum." She said thinking about the feeling of that one kiss.

A silver lion came out of her wand just as Peeler and Westley came into the Great Hall.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Excellent job Miss Evans. 20 points to Gryffindor."

Sara looked confused. "James Potter kissed Lily Evans. And the consequence was 20 points to Gryffindor? Weird how these things work out."

"James Potter kissed you?" Westley asked Lily.

"Actually, we kissed each other." Lily said. "Last night on the Astronomy Tower."

Peeler looked extremely amused.

0000

Amazingly, James wasn't quite feeling what Lily was.

"Prongs! Tell! We helped prepare that date. We deserve to know what happened." Sirius told his friend who was pacing around the Head Boy's apartment.

"Was I wrong to do that? No. She seemed to enjoy it. But, what if it was just the shock. Maybe she was too tired. After all, it was midnight. She probably hates me even more." James said to himself in a panic.

Remus was enjoying it even though he was as confused as Sirius.

"What was I thinking?" James continued.

"It would help us answer if you told us what you did!" Sirius said to him.

"I didn't have any champagne yet so I wasn't drunk." James said to himself not hearing Sirius. "And neither was she."

"I have an idea." Remus said as he got up off the bed and made his way to the Common Room to look for his girlfriend.

Luckily, they were just coming in from breakfast.

"Mel!" Remus called out to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She said "What about?"

"Do you know what's the matter with James?" he asked her.

"Something's wrong with James?" Lily asked worriedly. The smile was whipped off her face the first time that day.

"He's pacing around in his room talking about something he did last night, but he won't tell us what he did."

"Potter isn't bragging about what he did last night?" Spica asked. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Mel? Can you give Bushtail here the same lecture you gave me?" Lily asked her friend

"Later." Melissa told her. "Well Remus, James…"

"James kissed me last night and I kissed back." Lily interrupted as she put that smile back on.

Remus starred open mouthed.

"I guess the date went well then?" he said after a few minutes as the new sunk in.

"Very." She admitted with a dreamy look in her eye.

"There's that smile again." Sara said noticing it. "It only left her face today when you asked what was wrong with Potter."

"James is worried you didn't like it." Remus said to Lily.

"Is he kidding? I managed to produce a corporal Patronus at breakfast." Lily told him "Just by thinking about that kiss."

"In front of Peeler too." Spica added. "He gave Gryffindor 20 points."

"Really?" Remus asked "What is it?"

"A lion." Melissa told her secret boyfriend (well, not so secret now that Mel had that inccident last chapter)

Remus thought for a moment. Then, his face lit up.

"The Potters are Gryffindor's heir. That's why it's that way." He realized.

Lily's eyes brightened more than they already were.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, "I'm going to go daydream."

0000

When Remus got back from another secret meeting with Melissa (after Sara and Spica left them), he found James was still worried about Lily.

"What am I going to do?" James asked.

"Did you find out anything?" Sirius asked the werewolf.

"Oh yeah. Congratulations Prongs. I've just been informed about what you did. And just so you know, there were consequences." Remus said with a sly grin.

James paled for a second which caused Sirius to think perverted thoughts.

Just then, James got a confused look on his face.

"We didn't do anything to THAT extent." He said.

"What DID you do?" Sirius asked.

"What consequences?" James asked Remus ignoring the dog animagus.

"Well, she's now able to produce a corporal LION patronus, which got 20 points to Gryffindor when Peeler saw it. And she only stopped smiling when I asked if she knew what had gotten into you. She's off daydreaming about last night at this very moment." Remus answered James.

"So, she liked it?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius asked

"Yes Prongs." Remus said.

"She's not angry?" James asked

"Why would she be angry?" Sirius tried again

"No. And remember third year when we tricked you and Evans into the Room of Requirement? You guys did it in there."

"Yeah, but, we did that so the door would open. Sirius had the big mouth to reveal it."

Flashback

"_What are you doing here Potter?" Lily said to James in front of the RofR._

"_Remus said that Snivellus was up here. Have you seen him?"_

"_No and if I had, I wouldn't tell you." She spatted._

_Just then, Spica, Sirius, Melissa, Remus, Sara, Peter, and John came out of the two invisibility cloaks (Sirius had borrowed James') and pushed them into the open door._

"_What the…?" Lily and James both said as their "friends" slammed the door._

"_We need you to lock until they kiss." Sirius said to the door._

_CLICK_

"_LET US OUT!" Lily and James shouted._

"_Not until you work out your differences." Sara said._

_Lily rolled her eyes._

"_TRAITORS!" she shouted "Can you believe them? You had something to do with this. DIDN'T YOU?"_

"_ME? No way. I didn't even know this closet was here."_

"_Neither did I. What now?"_

"_Well, Sirius did say that it would remain locked until we kiss. So maybe…"_

"_Not on your life." Lily interrupted. _

_A few hours later,_

"_Evans." James said after trying every spell he could think of. "We can wash our mouths out when we're done. But this door won't open until we kiss."_

_Lily groaned. "Okay. Let's get this over with."_

_They kissed. Lily, having her crush on him, enjoyed it, but she wasn't going to reveal that._

_CLICK_

"_It's open." James said._

_Lily grabbed the handle and opened the door._

"_So," James said once they were out. "After we wash our mouths out, which of our so called "friends" do you want to hurt."_

"_I'll hurt mine and you'll hurt yours?" she suggested._

"_Sounds like a plan." James said as they went to the boys/girls bathroom to pretend like they washed their mouths._

"_Aaahhh." Lily sighed as she walked out the same time James did._

"_Refreshed?" he asked._

"_Oh yeah. I think I'll hurt Spica first. This was no doubt her idea to get involved."_

"_Then I'll hurt Sirius." James said. "No doubt this was his idea in the first place."_

_With that, they went to go teach their friends a lesson._

_When they were done, well, let's just say it was a long time before that group played matchmakers again._

End Flashback

"**WHAT HAPPENED?**" an irritated Sirius asked again.

"He kissed her." Remus told him.

Sirius gaped and looked at James for a confirmation.

James nodded.

"And she kissed back." James added.

"Bloody hell" Sirius managed to say.

Sirius fainted on the bed. It was going way too fast for him.

0000

Two days before the rest of the school was supposed to return, Lily was walking with her friends after hours doing rounds.

"Lily Evans, that was cruel." Melissa told her.

"Telling James to read Hogwarts, A History. What were you thinking?" Spica added.

"Actually, he's the one who said he'd read it for me. I just made it mandatory for a second date." Lily said with a grin.

"Honestly Harry. How long do you think you can keep up this charade?" Miss. Westley's voice came.

"That sounded like Miss Westley." Sara said.

The girls ran to the DADA office and listened through the closed door.

"As long as it takes Ginny. I have no intention on revealing the truth. Do you realize how much mayhem it can cause if they found out?" Peeler's voice came

Just then, Sirius and Remus came in carrying a protesting James.

"Shhh." The girls warned.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"We need to talk to Peeler." Sirius said

Flashback

_When Sirius and Remus came down, James was doing the ridiculous, he was READING Hogwarts, a History. Sirius and Remus grabbed him._

"_What the…" James said_

"_This is for your own good Prongs." Sirius told him._

End Flashback.

"He's busy." Sara said.

"What about those memory charms you mentioned before?" Westley's voice came.

"They CAN be removed." Peeler said

"Memory charms?" James asked quietly.

"Do we even HAVE to use them?" Westley asked. "Why don't we just tell them and prevent it?"

"You know we'd have to use the charms if necessary." Peeler told her. "I'd much rather grow up an orphan again and have Sirius mess up that potion than live through 13 extra years of Voldemort."

Sirius looked confused.

"What potion?" Sirius asked.

"But Voldemort wouldn't have marked you." Westley told her boyfriend

"Don't you understand Ginny? He knew that with my being an heir of Gryffindor, I had a better chance of defeating him than Neville. He didn't know that he was marking me so that I would be the one to destroy him. He would have done ANYTHING to get to me. And that includes killing Sirius, Remus, Sara, and even Dumbledore. And when John, Melissa, and Spica return to England, he would kill them as well. Lose two or seven. My parents wouldn't be able to live with themselves knowing…" Peeler lectured her.

The students looked at each other in confusion.

"You lost more than two." Westley interrupted. "What about your Godfather? And Professor Lupin? You didn't meet them until you were 13."

"Professor?" Remus asked quietly.

"At least they weren't killed. And with your family in the Order, he'd go after them too." He continued. "That's one of the other reasons I changed your name. He'd be able to recognize "Weasley"."

"Isn't Weasley that first year?" Sara asked.

"I've already had to fight Voldemort again." Peeler added.

"What?" Ginny Weasley asked. "You forgot to mention that."

"No I didn't forget." Peeler told her. "I didn't really want you knowing too much about it."

"Did he do anything to you?" she asked quietly.

"Just the Cruciatus and attempted Avada Kedavra." He told her. "But I used Amor Caritas silently and Amovatleo."

"You used that last one out loud?" she asked. "Harry Potter, do you realize how risky that was?"

The student's mouths' dropped and looked at James who looked confused.

"I don't know any Harry's." James said. "My grandfather's name was Harold, but he died just after I was born. And that's it."

"Yes. But the only one who would have recognized it had just passed out after suffering his first time with the Cruciatus. I don't think he was listening to the spells I was using." Harry told his girlfriend.

"If Voldemort had stayed longer, he would have realized the connection and found the truth out." he continued. "Then he would have turned to Dad and then what? I had to get rid of him somehow."

"Dad?" Lily asked "Did you guys see any other adults?"

The others shook their heads.

"Why couldn't you have just used those other spells?" Ginny said. "Like the ones you used to defeat him the first time?"

"Because of that bloody prophesy." Harry told her.

"But it hasn't even been prophesied yet." She told him.

"Exactly. How confusing would it be if the prophesy was prophesied but there was no reason for it to be prophesied in the first place?"

"I hate time travel. It's too confusing" Ginny said.

"One of the reasons I didn't bring Ron along." Harry said.

"He'd get a headache." Ginny laughed.

There was a pause.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said suddenly

The boys looked at each other in confusion. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

There, in the doorway, stood a black-haired 19 year old with green eyes and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

TBC

A/N: For those of you who have already guessed the true identity of Professor Peeler and Miss. Westley in earlier chapters, Congratulations on getting it right.


	16. The Future

Previously on The New Defense Professor,

_There, in the doorway, stood a black-haired 19 year old with green eyes and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

**Chapter 16: The Future**

"How much did you hear?" the James-look-alike asked them as they walked into the office.

"If we said, "what about the other spells?" are we off the hook?" Sirius asked.

"No. Because I know that you would be lying." Harry told them.

"Honestly Harry. How long do you think you can keep up this charade?" Melissa quoted.

Ginny closed her eyes in regret. She now had red hair instead of black.

"I should have had the map on since we were without disguise." Harry realized.

"And risk them walking in and seeing it?" Ginny asked.

"What's going on?" James asked. "Why did she call you "Harry Potter"?"

"Should we tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Might as well. Their graduation gifts from us will be extremely powerful memory charms." Harry said before continuing

"Alright. I won't tell you the _whole_ story, but something close. My real name is Harry Potter. "

"So, how are you related to Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I'm his son." Harry said simply. "Ginny and I are from the future. 1998 to be precise." Harry said.

"And I came from 1999." Ginny interrupted.

Mouths were dropped again.

"I have a son?" James managed to ask.

"And a daughter." Harry added. "But we won't go there yet."

"Who's the mother?" Spica asked excitedly.

"Not allowed to say." Harry said as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Sirius pouted.

"Ruin the romance." Harry told him trying not to laugh.

"Then I won't press." James said accidentally reminding the boys the original mission.

"James has been acting weird." Sirius said in a tattletale-like way.

"That's my fault." Lily admitted. "If I…"

"It's alright Lily." James interrupted. "I've been considering reading that book anyways since I heard that Gryffindor's heirs are mentioned."

"What book?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts, a History." Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James admitted

Ginny laughed. "That book is a threat to everybody. Hermione's threatened Ron with it many times."

"And me." Harry added.

"Who are Hermione and Ron?" Melissa asked.

"My best friends." Harry explained. "Ron is also Ginny's brother."

"One of them." She corrected.

"So," Sara said. "If you two are from the future, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Harry said. "For a while, I had been considering being an Auror. But after Voldemort's defeat, I figured it was better to teach. That way, future generations would know how to defend themselves. I just wanted to try out teaching before I announced it to my friends and family. In order to keep it from them (_and the press_), I traveled to a different time to teach. I wanted to try it for two years before making that decision. Just to be safe." (A/N: he said "and the press" under his breath)

"Who knows that you left the time stream?" Lily asked.

"Besides Ginny," Harry told her, "Professor Dumbledore from my time."

"He's still alive?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Ginny said. "He's only…what? Going to turn…"

"I think it's now 152." Harry said. "Or 153. I'm not too sure."

"Does OUR Dumbledore know?" Remus asked.

"He knows we aren't from this time." Ginny explained. "But he doesn't know from what time period. At least, he seems to not know. You know how Dumbledore is."

"Is Bill Weasley related to you?" Spica asked Ginny.

"Yes. He's my eldest brother." Ginny told her. "Out of seven children, I'm the only girl."

"Whoa." The younger teens said.

James was thinking. "So, I don't know that you left the time stream?"

"No." Harry told his younger father. "I left without warning."

"Why?"

"Even though Voldemort was gone, there were still some Death Eaters around. I didn't want to risk anyone knowing and…making sure it never happened."

"How did Ginny find out?" Sara asked.

"Dumbledore told me when he knew that I was learning how to conjure a Patronus from Professor Lupmmmph." Ginny explained as Harry covered her mouth.

"Ixnay." He told her.

She shoved his hand away. "They're getting a memory charm about this anyways." She told him. "Professor Lupin." She finished.

Remus paled and everyone starred at him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Of course." Harry said. "The best we've ever had. In fact, a year after you left, you were asked to return."

"Why did he leave in the first place?" Melissa asked.

The two time travelers looked at each other.

"Well," Ginny started.

"Someone slipped and told the school about…the problem." Harry finished.

Remus paled even more as Sirius and James started to look angry. The girls were also fuming.

"Who told?" Sirius asked dangerously.

"Should we tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Why not? Our greasy haired, Head of Slytherin, git of a Potion's Master at that time who hated my guts because I look like Dad." Harry told him.

Ginny laughed. "Hermione would have your head if she heard you talking about a Professor Snape that way."

"SNAPE!" the younger crowd asked.

"After what happened fifth year, your fourth, do you really think she'd care?" Harry asked her.

"Probably not." Ginny admitted "He did lock us in the headmaster's office. Thank goodness for wings and beavers."

The younger crowd looked confused.

Just then, James got a look of recognition.

"Your Patronus." He remembered. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"You finally figured it out?" Harry asked with a grin.

The other boys caught on while the girls looked confused.

"You can tell them." Harry told his future father, godfather, and surrogated uncle. "Nobody will remember this conversation after I perform the charm at graduation."

"You're going to let us remember?" Melissa asked.

"Only until graduation. I think you deserve to remember for a while." Ginny repeated. "After that, it will be like this conversation never took place."

"This is what I'm talking about." James told the girls.

He then transformed into a white stag. Sirius followed by transforming into a dog.

The girls starred in awe as the boys transformed back.

James braced for the explosion. To their surprise…

The girls, Harry, and Ginny laughed.

Remus, James, and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.

"We'll explain by showing you." Lily told her boyfriend.

With that, Lily, Sara, Spica, and Melissa were replaced by a fox, rabbit, squirrel, and wolf.

This time, it was the boys turn to laugh.

"All this time," Sirius said. "Why were you two laughing?" he asked the professors.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before turning into an owl and a robin.

There was more laughter.

When they transformed back, Remus remembered something.

"Her Patronus. It's you isn't it?" he asked Harry as he pointed to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny both nodded.

"That's the second time you've pointed that out." Ginny said with a smile. "You did it when my Patronus became corporal."

Remus then whispered to Harry, "And that first night with the Full Moon. Where you there?"

"Yes." Harry admitted. "I transformed just before you did. And the girls know about your…you know."

"You know?" Remus asked turning to the girls. "About my condition?"

"Of course." Melissa told him. "Other than wanting to do something you guys would never do, that was another reason we became animagi. Just so we could keep an eye on you. It worked until fifth year when the stag, dog, and rat started to appear."

"So we're all animagi?" Sara asked.

"Not me." Remus said.

"You transform into an animal." Spica told him. "Just not at will."

"Don't worry." Harry told him. "In a few years, a potion called "Wolfsbane" will come out. It will help ease the pains of the transformation. And a year and a half before I left, the cure was discovered."

"Really?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Since you're not going to remember this after graduation, it's safe to say this." Harry continued. "It was discovered by the new Potions Master, Mrs. John Newton née Montgomery."

Sara shrieked with excitement.

"What happened to Snivillus?" Sirius asked.

"He's currently rotting is Azkaban for letting Lord Voldemort into the school." Ginny told him.

"How come you told Sara her future husband, but you can't tell James his future wife?" Melissa asked.

"Isn't it obvious who Harry's mum is?" Ginny asked.

"It is." Lily said. "I'm just trying to let it sink in."

James agreed.

"I don't see it." Sirius said.

"The eyes Padfoot." James said.

Remus and Sirius' mouths dropped as Melissa, Spica, and Sara shrieked with happiness when they saw the green eyes.

Lily's green eyes.

"Took them long enough." Harry told his girlfriend.

"What about me?" Sirius asked. "What am I like?"

"You are an Auror for the Ministry with Dad and John. Spica also works there." Harry said truthfully.

"And me?" Melissa asked.

"A healer at St. Mungos with Harry's mother" Ginny told her.

"What about Peter?" Remus asked.

The two time travelers' faces darkened.

"You don't want to know. Trust us." Harry told him.

"He was killed?" James asked.

"You could say that." Ginny said to him.

"Poor Peter." Lily said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So they say now." He whispered to Ginny low enough to where the other's couldn't hear.

"You said that we also have a daughter." James remembered.

"Megan." Harry sighed. "She'd be four in October."

"Why don't you just go back to the time from when you left?" Remus asked.

"Because we'd already be older than from that time." Harry explained. "I was born in 1980. How am I supposed to explain to you guys and my friends I'm 20 when I'm supposed to be 18?"

"The truth?" Lily answered.

"I'm not going to lift the memory charm I'm going to place on you." Harry told them. "If you guys realize there is one on you and have it removed, that's your problem. I'm not going to change the future. That's the last thing on my mind."

Lily remembered something she heard earlier.

"What did you mean by, "I'd much rather grow up an orphan again and have Sirius mess up that potion than live through 13 extra years of Voldemort"?"

Harry winced. "You heard that part. When I was a year old, Voldemort showed up on our doorstep. He killed you" he pointed at James "And then told you" he pointed at Lily "to move aside. When you refused to let him kill me, he killed you. Because you didn't need to die, your love for me shielded me. The curse backfired and Voldemort was weak for 13 years. Then, he found a way to come back. About a month after he came back, Sirius was trying to bring back your ghosts to help me through the next year. Something happened and he accidentally brought you back from the dead."

"Way to go Padfoot." James said to Sirius.

"Who raised you?" Lily asked.

"Well," Harry hesitated, "Sirius was on the run because he was believed to have betrayed you. He didn't by the way. Melissa, John, and Spica were out of the country. They didn't even know you were killed. Peter was believed to be dead. I have no idea where Sara was. Remus couldn't for obvious reasons…"

"Harry Potter. Answer the question." Lily said like a stern mother.

"Even at 17 she still has it." He mused. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

Lily and James paled at this.

"Petunia marries that fat oaf?" Melissa asked.

"And has a son with him." Harry added as the news sunk into his parents.

"THEY REPRODUCED?" Melissa, Spica, and Sara yelled.

"So much for that vow." James finally said.

"We vowed that you would never meet them." Lily explained.

"It's not the end of the world." Harry told them. "When I was 13, I met Remus and Sirius. They helped A LOT."

"Where were we?" Melissa and Spica asked.

"America." He explained. "From what I heard, Melissa's parents sent her to Harvard and Spica followed to make sure she doesn't forget magic."

"But we returned?" Spica asked.

"Yes. In fact, since you won't remember this, it's safe to tell you. You, Spica, are now Mrs. Sirius Black. And Melissa is now Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Remus and Sirius and Melissa and Spica looked at their future spouses in surprise.

"Should we tell them about Adam, Colin, and Vega?" Ginny asked.

"WHO?" they asked.

"How are they?" Harry asked. "You never said."

"Fine. Last I heard." Ginny said.

"Who are Adam, Colin, and Vega?" Lily asked curiously.

"Adam Newton, Colin Lupin, and Vega Black." Harry explained. "Their," he said pointing to the other five "kids."

Remus, Sirius, Melissa, Spica, and Sara gapped while James and Lily laughed.

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed "It's already three o'clock in the morning.

"You better get to bed." Harry told them.

"Shouldn't we be telling you that?" James asked.

Harry laughed.

"Oh." Harry said as they left. "Don't tell John or Peter. I want to keep this quiet."

"Alright." They told him.

Just as soon as they left, James doubled back.

"Harry? Do you know about the Marauder's Map?"

"Of course I do." Harry said.

"How come when I looked at it, you're revealed as Harold Peeler. We made so it wouldn't lie. Is there a flaw?"

"No." Harry said picking up his copy. "This is the map from my time. I used a simple spell on it and it transferred to your copy because technically it's the same one. So, any changes and spells I use on mine, shows on the other one except the activations."

"What happened to it?" James said. "When the others lost it?"

"Filch confiscated it, but he doesn't know how it works." Harry told him.

"Then two of my brothers," Ginny continued "rescued it and after a few years, gave it to Harry."

"Okay. At least it's safe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Dad." Harry said.

After James left, Harry turned to Ginny.

"It feels so good to say that out loud again."

TBC


	17. The Beginning

**Chapter 17: The Beginning**

The rest of the semester went by quickly. Not telling Peter the truth about Harry was easy because they didn't want to tell Peter he "died." However, not telling John about his future with Sara was a different story. Every time they saw him with Sara, they all had to hold in laughter. Melissa and Remus still went out in secret and James, Lily, Spica, and Sirius followed suite.

The N.E.W.Ts came and went. Peter managed to barely pass with the help of his friends. Other than that, everyone scored high.

Near the end of the school year,

Peter was in the hospital wing again due to a minor prank gone wrong.

"Graduation is coming up." James said.

"You know what that means." Lily added.

"Memory charm." Remus stated. "I wonder what we'll remember."

"I have an idea." Sirius said grabbing Lupin's Defense book Harry gave him.

"What are you doing?" Spica asked her boyfriend.

"This" he told her.

_Professor Harold J. Peeler, the author of this book, is really Harry James Potter from 1998. _

–_Sirius Black, 1977._

"Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed. "That's cheating."

"Is it Moony? As long as he doesn't know that we did this, we're fine. Like he said, if we realize we have a memory charm on, we can just ask someone to remove it. Then, we'd remember him."

0000

Graduation day,

Most of the professors were crying seeing some of their most brilliant students leave. Even Ginny had to shed a few tears.

"Welcome to the Graduation of the Class of 1977." Dumbledore said. "These young witches and wizards, after seven years of hard work and extensive studying, are now ready to venture forth into the world. Instead of rules, they have to follow laws. Instead of detention, they will face worse consequences. However, there are some positive aspects. We look to these students for the future. Not only ours, but future generations." He glimpsed at Harry and Ginny. "Now. I would like to present, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy's Class of 1977!"

With that, the students threw off their hats. Lily, Sara, Spica, and Melissa kissed their boyfriends fully on the mouths shocking the people who saw them. Well, almost all the people. (Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny weren't shocked.)

The kisses were just the beginning. When the girls planted their lips on the boys, red and gold streamers shot from around. The faculty, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws all found that they were wearing red and gold robes. Across the stage, gold and pink letters formed.

ONE LAST PRANK FOR OLD TIMES SAKE. WE'LL MISS EVERYONE.

-THE MARAUDERS AND MARAUDETTES

P.S. EXCEPT FOR SNIVILLUS

Filch groaned and looked at his cat. Miss. Noris was now wearing cat-size Gryffindor robes.

0000

At the reception, Dumbledore had approached the Marauders and Maraudettes to ask them if they wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix. They accepted.

"We're free!" Sirius cheered as James and Lily danced on the dance floor.

The Potters and Evans watched with grins on their faces as they watched their children dance together.

"Now you just have to worry about the law." Spica told her boyfriend as she looked to see Remus and Melissa talking to Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks Professor." Melissa said to Harry before joining her friends.

"So," Sirius asked Remus. "What did Harry want?"

"Harry? You're now on nickname terms with our defense teacher?" Remus asked.

"He may be only two years older than you, but wait until he gives permission." Melissa said.

"Hi guys." Harry and Ginny said to Sirius and Spica as they placed their hands on the younger couple's heads.

Sirius and Spica forgot that Harold Peeler was James' future son, that they would be married in the future, and that the animagi and werewolf secrets were revealed (basically they forgot that the end of Chapter 15 and all of Chapter 16 ever happened).

They did remember that they were going out and everything they had learned during classes.

"So," Harry said after the charm was performed. "Ready for the real world?"

"Yes Professor." Sirius said.

"Harold!" Charles Potter called as he spotted his future grandson.

"Charles!" Harry called to his grandfather as Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"So, this must be your girlfriend." Charles said looking at Ginny.

"Yes. This is Miss. Ginerva Westley." Harry told him

"Pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth said to her.

"So you're the famous Professor Peeler." A redheaded man came up to them. "Lily's told us so much about you. I'm William Evans."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans." Harry said.

"You're a lot younger than I expected." A blond woman said joining the group.

"I'll be 20 in July." Harry told her.

"This is my wife, Rose Evans." William introduced.

"I noticed that your daughter is dancing with Mr. Potter." Ginny stated.

"Yes." Rose agreed. "She's fancied James Potter for a long time now. It's nice to see that she managed to admit her feelings before too much pressure built."

"James had fancied Lily for a long time too." Elizabeth told Lily's mother.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other.

"We might be in-laws yet." William said to Charles.

"Probably not for another 2 years." Harry told his grandfathers. "They just started dating six months ago."

"How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth asked the redheaded boy.

"He has his ways." Ginny answered for him.

0000

After making sure everyone forgot where Harry and Ginny came from, the rest of the Marauders and Maraudettes were now talking to Harry and Ginny.

Suddenly,

"OMG!" Sara shrieked "Is that…?"

On Ginny's left ring finger, was a diamond ring.

She nodded.

The rest of the girls shrieked.

"Congratulations." The boys congratulated the defense teacher.

"When did this happen?" Lily asked

"Earlier today." Ginny answered.

Flashback

"_We leave for our own time today." Ginny said packing up the rest of her things._

"_Yeah." Harry said to her. "Ginny?"_

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_Would you…I mean…" he said fiddling with his pocket._

_When he found what he was looking for, he got down on a knee in front of Ginny. He held out a small box and opened it._

_There, was a diamond ring. Not too big, but not too small._

"_Will you marry me?" he asked her._

"_Yes Harry Potter. I will be honored to be your wife." Ginny said once the shock subsided._

End Flashback

"Have you been asked to join the Order?" James asked his Defense Professor.

"Yes, but I declined. Ginny and I are going to travel Europe to learn more about magic. Then, we have to get back home so I can teach the future generation how to defend themselves." Harry said "I've actually decided to go into teaching full time."

"We'll miss you." Lily said to them.

"You'll see me again. Sooner than you think." Harry told her.

0000

1978,

"Lily Rose Evans," James said kneeling in front of his date for the evening. "Will you make me the happiest wizard alive by becoming my wife?"

"Of course I will James Potter." Lily said to her now fiancé.

0000

A year later,

"Do you Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said.

"I do." Lily told him looking into James' hazel eyes.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may…" James had already pulled Lily into the kiss after she said "I do". "…continue kissing the bride."

After five minutes of kissing,

Remus looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"This year Prongs." Sirius murmured to himself under his breath.

Finally, the couple came up for a breath.

"I'm am proud to be the first to finally present Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." The priest said before they could go back to kissing.

"Too bad Professor Peeler couldn't make it." Sirius whispered to Remus as the newlyweds left the alter. All of their old Professors had shown up except for Peeler and Westley.

0000

Nine months later,

James was now pacing the waiting room of St. Mungos. Lily had just threatened him with his life because she was in so much pain. Peter wasn't there because he was visiting his "sick grandmother" (A/N: But we all know where he really was. Right?)

"Prongs, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Remus told his friend.

"Sorry Moony. I'm just nervous." James said.

"Do you have any names?" Sirius asked trying to break the ice.

"Well, if it's a girl, Megan. If it's a boy, Harold. Harry for short." James said. "Lily and I have a strong feeling it's a boy though."

"We feel that way too." Remus said. "I don't know why though."

"James." Sara said sticking her head out the door.

"Are they alright?" James asked.

"Both mother and son are fine." She told him. "He's healthy."

James ran into the room

There she was. Cradling a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Still Harry?" she asked showing her husband the baby boy.

"Harry." He said looking at the black-haired bundle of joy and caressing his tiny face.

Just then, Harry opened his eyes for the first time.

"He has your eyes." James whispered to his wife.

"So, you're naming him after…" Sara started to ask.

"Two people." James explained. "My grandfather and…"

"Professor Peeler who taught us everything in defense we know." Lily finished.

"Whatever happened to him?" Sara asked.

(A/N: You'll find out)

0000

October 15, 2002,

Professor Peeler and Miss. Westley (soon to be Peeler), otherwise known as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter), had just finished traveling Europe and were now on their way home. They decided to sneak into Potter Manor in their animagi forms and surprise everyone with their arrival. The timing was perfect. They would arrive just in time for Megan's fifth birthday.

Harry and Ginny weren't married yet. They had decided to spend time planning out their wedding. Besides, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron would have killed Harry for eloping with their sister. Her parents and his family (biological and non-biological) wouldn't be too happy either.

Luckily, an upstairs window was open.

After landing in Harry's bedroom,

"We've been caught." Ginny said after transforming and seeing who else was in the room.

"Don't make any loud noises Trixy." Harry told the house-elf.

"Master Harry!" She whispered. "Yous home!" she ran to hug him almost Dobby-like.

"Yes Trixy." Harry managed to say in the tight embrace. "I'm back. Where is everyone?"

"Theys is downstairs getting ready for Little Mistress Megan's birthday party sir." Trixy said releasing. "Does Master Harry want Trixy to announce his arrival?"

"No Trixy." Harry said with a Marauder's glint in his eyes. "I think I'd better announce myself."

Harry took out a shrunken trunk out of his robe pocket and unshrunk it. Then, he grabbed the cloak out of it.

0000

When they got to the stairs, they saw Ron and Hermione talking with Sara, John, Spica, Sirius, Remus, Melissa, James, and Lily.

"They grew up." Ginny observed.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What were you expecting?" Harry asked her.

"You know what I mean." She told her fiancée.

"Oh. C'mon James. You have to remember his second word." They heard Remus tell James.

"Oh yeah." Melissa said

"What was it?" John asked.

"Idiot." James told him laughing. "It was so funny. Sirius was so proud when Harry said "Padfoot". However, not even two minutes after he said it, he said "idiot" Well, actually, it was "idot." But you get the point. For about a week, the only comprehensible thing he could say was "Padfoot Idiot." Sirius begged him to call me "Dada" afterwards."

"At least he'd be able to say "Dada Idiot."" Sirius argued.

"Can we please stop talking about Harry?" Lily asked. "It hurts not knowing whether or not he's alive."

"I understand." James told her. "But we have to remember the funny times."

"I've noticed a pattern with your kids." Sara said. "Neither one of their first words were Mama or Dada."

"That's right." Melissa said. "Harry's was "Padfoot" and Megan's was "Harry"."

"Actually, it was more "Pafoo" and "Airwy."" Spica joked.

Even Harry and Ginny had to giggle.

"Mummy." A five year old Megan came running in from the backyard followed by two boys and a girl (Descriptions are in Consequences of a Potion Mistake). "Can we have cake now?"

"Of course Megan." Lily said to her daughter.

"They have gotten so big." Harry observed under the cloak.

"What did you expect?" Ginny asked him.

0000

After the traditional song, it was now time to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Spica told her godchild as she stood in front of the birthday cake.

"I wish Harry was here" she whispered as she blew out all five candles

Everyone was clapping for her.

Harry and Ginny felt it was time to reveal their presence. Harry snuck up behind Ron and Ginny snuck up behind Hermione. Both were in the back. After they snuck up behind their friends, they placed their hands over their friends' eyes.

"Guess who." They told them..

"I wouldn't believe myself if I said who I think it is." Ron whispered

The couple turned around and saw Harry standing behind Ron and Ginny behind Hermione.

"When did you guys get back?" Hermione asked in a whisper as Lily started to cut the cake and slapping Sirius' hand and threaten him with the knife as he tried to steal some icing.

"Today. So, anything big happen while we were away?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Hermione and I are engaged." Ron told him.

Harry and Ginny starred open mouthed.

"What did you two do?" Ron asked "Elope?"

"No." they said together. "Almost. We're…" They added quietly.

"Ron! Hermione!" Remus called turning towards the younger adults "Do you two wa…?"

He grew silent as he noticed Ginny and Harry. When he saw them, he dropped the piece of cake he was holding.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong.

"Hi." The two who were MIA waved.

"HARRY!" Lily cried as she gave her son a hug that could rival Molly Weasley's.

"Wow. This wishing on candles stuff really works." Harry heard Megan say.

He felt his little sister's arms wrap around his side. He moved his left arm off his mother and included Megan in the group hug.

"Where were you?" James asked his son.

"Around." Harry said as Lily let him go. "But that's a story for another day. I believe I have something for Megan."

She released him as he took something out of his pocket. Her face lit up.

"What is it?" she asked as he handed her the long present.

"You have to open it to find out." Ginny told her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Megan opened it to reveal a toy wand.

Her face lit up brighter.

"It's not a real wand." Harry told her. "You'll get that when you turn eleven. This is just something to practice the art of waving it. That way your real wand won't fly out of your hand at first swing. With certain waves, it performs certain harmless spells. Try it out."

Megan flicked the wand and a book came flying into the room and smacked Sirius in the chest.

"Harmless?" Sirius asked.

"Now I know why they were discontinued in 1979." Ginny whispered to him.

"Where did you get that?" James asked looking at the toy wand. "They were discontinued before you were born."

"Around." Harry told his father.

"The History of Godric Gryffindor by H.J.P." Sirius read the title of the violent book. "You still have this?"

"Yes." Lily said taking the book back. "He did tell us not to loose them."

"Nice to see they still listen to me." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Who's H.J.P?" Hermione asked.

"Harold J. Peeler. He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher our sixth and seventh years." James explained. "Our seventh year, his girlfriend, Ginerva Westley, showed up out of nowhere. They left after our graduation to travel Europe."

"Ginerva?" Ron asked looking at an innocent looking Ginny.

"They were never heard from again." Sara finished. "Last I heard, he was engaged to Miss. Westley."

"I wonder if they ever got married." Spica said.

Harry and Ginny grinned.

"Who knows?" they said simultaneously.

0000

A few minutes later when Ron and Hermione were alone with Ginny and Harry and still eating cake,

"What was that you were saying earlier?" Ron asked his sister. "After I asked if you eloped."

"Nothing." She said hiding her left hand.

Hermione noticed this action and pulled it out of hiding revealing the ring.

They gapped.

"You're not the only one who got engaged Ron." Harry told him with a laugh as he saw his best friend's piece of cake that was halfway to his mouth drop.

Ginny and Hermione went into full force at wedding plans when the other adults came in.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"I'm getting _another _brother." Ron said in shock as he pointed to Harry.

"Brothers!" Ginny and Harry slapped their own heads in realization.

"I've got to tell MY family." Ginny said in realization.

"Can we at least tell mine first?" Harry asked her. "After all, they're already here."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Harry said. "GinnyandIareengagedtobemarried."

The adults looked confused.

Just then, Sara shrieked.

She saw Ginny's ring.

"You're engaged?" she asked the once student.

Ginny nodded.

The girls gathered around Ginny and started at once on wedding plans. Meanwhile, the boys gathered around Harry and congratulated him.

Melissa then noticed something.

"Isn't that the same engagement ring Professor Peeler gave Miss. Westley?"

Harry and Ginny paled for a second.

"Well…" Harry started. "I was digging through some old albums and I saw a photo of your graduation. I noticed the ring on one of the girl's hand, and I thought that it would fit Ginny perfectly. So, I had it custom made."

They managed to buy the lie.

0000

A few minutes later, the subject went from the wedding to what Harry and Ginny had been doing for the past three years. They only mentioned the traveling Europe part.

"I feel so sorry for Dumbledore." Remus said suddenly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because Sara and I were offered better paying jobs at the Ministry. Dumbledore suggested that we take them. Now he has to find _another _Defense teacher."

"Harry." Ginny said excitedly. "How perfect is that?"

Noticing the confused expressions on everyone's faces, Harry decided to admit, "Now that I've explored for a while, I've decided that I probably should teach Defense to help the future generations prepare in case Voldemort returns or someone else tries to do what he did."

Everyone looked shock at this decision. Harry braced himself.

"That's a very good idea." James finally said.

"The Boy-Who-Lived teaching others how to live." Sirius thought out loud. "The press will have a field day, but I agree with Prongs."

"What about Potions?" Ginny asked remembering that Remus had mentioned Sara.

"Dumbledore had already found a replacement." Ron told his sister.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me." Hermione said to them.

0000

That evening,

"Well." Ron said after Megan's birthday party. "Hermione and I better get home."

"And what are you going to do with me?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Oh yeah. Ginny too."

"Tell you other brothers not to kill me." Harry whispered into his fiancée's ear.

"Of course." She said as she kissed the once and soon-to-be new Defense Professor.

THE END

A/N: Like it? Keep and eye out for the real sequel: Consequences of a Potion Mistake


End file.
